


The True Sith

by kirallie



Series: SithObi-Wan [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Qui-Gon didn't take Obi-Wan as his Padawan and he was later found by a Sith Lord. To avenge his Master and Father Obi-Wan Kenobi must track down the so-called Sith Darth Sidious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Wars or any of the characters.  
My first try at a Star Wars fic, other than my SPN crossover. And hey, this will be Het.

Chapter 1

Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped out onto the landing platform and took a look around the planet he hadn’t stepped foot on in years, not since he’d been sent away when no Master had chosen him. And yet he felt no hatred at that thought, after all if he had been Chosen he never would have met the man who had become his Master, his Father. The planet was as he remembered, loud and busy, speeders and ships going all directions at high speeds. He sighed and ran a hand through his short auburn hair before fixing his clothes and picking up his bag to follow the others away from the ship. He knew who had killed his Master, he just didn’t know the pretender’s name or where exactly to find him, just that he was here, on Coruscant. The Force had led him this far and would lead him to his goal, he believed that totally. He raised his hood and smirked, eyes flashing yellow. Yes, the pretender who dared to call himself Darth Sidious would soon learn not to cross the real Sith. 

````````````````````````````  
Finding employment was rather easy even if it was a job his Master would not have approved of. After all, working security in the Senate ran the risk of bringing him into meetings with the Jedi, perhaps even ones who would remember him as a child. And if they did well all it would do was show them he had managed to move on and make a life for himself outside the Order. Although part of him wouldn’t mind seeing Master Yoda again, he had done everything he could for him all those years ago and he had always felt cared for when with the diminutive Master. But if anyone was going to work out what he now was it was Yoda and he couldn’t risk that. He personally didn’t have anything against the Order and didn’t want to come into conflict with them. 

Working at the Senate was actually sort of fun and he heard a lot of gossip. It also gave him a reason to be just about anywhere, had to keep the Senators safe after all. Wouldn’t look good if any of them were killed. It was also a job where he could work his way up the ladder. Being head of security would be really helpful after all. But for now he was just one of the lowly guards. Rising through the ranks too quickly would bring attention he didn’t need.

``````````````````````  
Obi-Wan put a hand out to steady the person who had run into him and looked down to see a young boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. It was rare to find children in the corridors and he frowned in concern, especially when he saw the tears in the child’s eyes. What really shocked him though was the incredible Force presence the boy had. He knelt down and gently wiped the tears away. “There, there, no harm done.” He soothed and the boy sniffled. “Are you lost?” He got a head shake in response. “Well then where are you headed?”

“See Padme.”

Obi-Wan frowned, that name wasn’t familiar. “Does she work here?”

“For Queen Amidala.”

“Ah, so you arrived with the Naboo delegation?” He asked gently and the boy nodded. “Come along then, let’s get you back to them. What is your name?”

“Anakin Skywalker sir.”

“No need for the sir, I’m just a guard. Obi-Wan Kenobi is my name.” He shook the child’s hand and got a small smile. “There you go. Want to tell me why you were crying?”

“They said I’m too old to be a Jedi.” He answered and Obi-Wan had to shield his reaction from the boy. How could the Order not see the boys’ potential and the risk of not taking him in? Why….a Sith might just stumble upon the boy and take him under his wing. 

“I reached thirteen without being chosen as a Padawan so I was sent away.” He told Anakin whose eyes widened in shock. “Didn’t know that could happen?”

“No si…Mr. Kenobi. Master Qui-Gon said he would train my when he freed me.”

“You were a slave?” Obi-Wan asked as he started walking towards where the Naboo delegation was staying and Anakin nodded. “What planet?”

“Tatooine. He tried to free my mother too but Watto wouldn’t.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Anakin. I think that the Order is stuck in the past, when they could afford to send children away but in the last several centuries their numbers have dwindled because of it. They don’t care that they destroy the hopes and dreams of the children they cast aside but you’re not alone Anakin. You have this Padme person right?” He asked and Anakin nodded. “And you can ask any of the guards to call me if you need help or someone to talk to.”

“I wouldn’t be a bother?”

“Not at all.” Obi-Wan smiled at him and rang the buzzer, inkling his head to the handmaiden who answered. “Just returning young Master Skywalker.” He informed her and she smiled at the boy.

“Thank you sir. I’m sorry Anakin but Padme hasn’t come back yet. But you must be hungry, I’ll find you some lunch.” She ushered him into the apartment and Anakin turned around.

“Thank you Mr. Kenobi!”

“I hope to see you again Anakin.” With that Obi-Wan left them and headed back to his post, mentally wondering over the idiocy of the Council. But their idiocy could give him something he was missing. He longed to have the sort of relationship with a student that he and his Master had enjoyed. Perhaps Anakin would be that student. He seemed a good boy and his darker emotions could be cultivated nicely to make him a well-balanced Sith, not a rage consumed monster. 

Obi-Wan froze in shock as a familiar figure walked towards him. For a second he lost his composure, consumed by uncertainty and anger before he took a deep breath and calmed himself. “Master Jinn.” He inclined his head and went to move on but the Jedi put a hand on his arm and Obi-Wan tensed.

“Do I know you?”

“You probably don’t remember me. After all it’s been years since you told me you wouldn’t take me as your Padawan.” He answered, happy to see the reaction of shock that caused.

Qui-Gon frowned as he studied the young man. And then it hit him, the young initiate Yoda had pushed him towards for months and he had turned down. “Kenobi?” He asked and the young man….security guard from his uniform, nodded. 

“If you’re looking for Anakin he’s in her Majesty’s apartment being consoled. Good day Master Jinn.”

“Do you hate me?” The quiet answer made him turn and look at the aging master.

“No. You crushed a child’s dreams and I am no longer a child. I have a home and a secure job despite the Order’s actions.” Obi-Wan stated before walking away. He hid his trembling hands in his pockets as he walked. That had been an unexpected shock. 

```````````````````````  
“Mr. Kenobi!” An excited voice called and Obi-Wan turned, smiling at Anakin as he ran closer, his pack over his shoulder.

“Feeling better?”

“Yep. We’re going to Naboo!” 

“Oh?” He’d heard part of the Queen’s impassioned speech to the Senate and had gotten the feeling she wouldn’t wait around for action, especially with the vote of no-confidence. 

“Anakin.” A calm female voice called and Obi-Wan looked down the hall to see a young handmaiden approaching but there was something….oh, that was a nice little trick and probably very handy. 

“Padme! Come meet Mr. Kenobi!” Anakin called happy that two of his friends would get to meet. Obi-Wan gave a small bow to the young woman.

“Mr. Kenobi.” Padme extended her hand and he took it gently yet firmly. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi M’Lady. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Thank you, its Padme please. I am just a Handmaiden. We need to get going Anakin, we can’t keep the Queen waiting.” 

“Bye Mr. Kenobi.”

“Goodbye Anakin, Padme. I hope to see you both one day. And remember what I told you Anakin, if you need someone to talk too.” The boy nodded as they left and Obi-Wan found himself watching them both, wondering how Anakin would react to knowing his friend was actually the Queen.

TBC….  
What do you think?


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Thanks to those who gave suggestions for the Darth names.

Chapter 2

Darth Charon bolted upright in bed, the Force churning and screaming even as he panted for air. He threw off the covers and stood, moving to the fresher to wash the sweat from his face. He looked in the mirror to find yellow eyes staring back and took a deep breath, calming himself until his eyes reverted to their normal colouring. He could feel the Force crying out against something and just knew, he had to get to Naboo and fast. Was Anakin in trouble? He dressed quickly and belted his blaster on before slipping his lightsaber into its normal hiding spot. He sent a message to his boss about an emergency and then left for the spaceport, using the Force it was easy to get access to a fast ship and he was soon in hyperspace, unable to do anything but meditate and try to figure out what was going on. 

`````````````````````  
Qui-Gon collapsed, lightsaber falling from his hand and turning off. All he could feel was pain as the Sith smirked and began to stalk around him, taunting him. He closed his eyes, knowing he was going to die here alone. But he would not go down without a fight. He struggled to rise, to do something, but he could feel his strength seeping away. As his vision began to go black he heard the sound of running boots and hoped whoever it was didn’t end up dead. 

Obi-Wan left the now disabled laser corridor and summoned the downed Jedi’s lightsaber. It was weighted differently to his own but he needed it for his story to be believable. Why had the Force led him hear? While he didn’t hate the man he didn’t want to bring the Jedi Councils attention down on himself. Sith or Jedi he was a servant of the Force and would do its will. The so-called Sith sneered at him and Darth Charon smirked in reply, his own eyes changing to Sith yellow as he readied himself to fight. Maul lunged at him and Charon easily deflected the attack, moving gracefully as they began to fight in earnest. Maul back flipped away to gain some breathing room and Charon raised his hand, blue lightning flying across the gap to slam into the other male. While he was dazed he moved in and bisected him with the blue blade, watching calmly as the body fell into the pit. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, letting all the negative emotions fade away before kneeling beside Jinn. He could feel him fading but he knew the man wasn’t meant to die today so he pulled out his commlink and sent out a call for medical help before placing his hands on the wound and channelling the Force into it. All he had to do was keep him alive until help arrived. He looked up at the sound of many people approaching and smiled when he recognised Padme among them, dressed for battle and armed. 

“Kenobi?” She asked in surprise and he shrugged awkwardly.

“The Force was screaming at me to come here so I did.” He told her as the medics took his place and he moved back, hissing in pain as he moved his arm. Padme knelt and gently pulled at the singed cloth to find the deep burn on his arm. “My saber skills aren’t what they were.” He admitted, he’d taken that hit on purpose. He’d been thirteen the last time he fought with a lightsaber as far as anyone knew after all. 

“At least your arm’s still attached.” She took a bacta patch from a medic and gently applied it and Obi-Wan closed his eyes in relief even as Qui-Gon was loaded up and rushed to the infirmary.

“Thank you M’Lady.”

“You knew?” She asked in surprise and he smiled.

“It was obvious you were hiding something big, it made sense.”

“Thank you for not telling anyone. My handmaidens are my best protection.” She helped him up and they headed for the infirmary. 

`````````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan looked out the window and saw the ship beginning to land. “Come along Anakin, the jedi are here.” He called, taking a deep breath to strengthen the shields that hid his true identity. Anakin abandoned his meditation attempts to stand beside him as they headed for the landing area, joining the Queen and her Handmaidens. He hung back while the Queen greeted the new Chancellor and the two Masters, one of whom he knew very well. Obi-Wan dropped to one knee as the ancient Master moved towards him, bowing his head in respect and praying to the Force that he could keep everything hidden from him. He never wanted to cross saber’s with the tine Master, not out of fear but out of respect and….yes, caring. Master Yoda had always been kind to him, looked out for him. What happened hadn’t been his fault. 

“Seeing you again, good it is.” Yoda told him, placing a hand on his shoulder and Obi-Wan smiled.

“I have missed you.” He admitted softly.

“So much pain cause you I did not mean.”

“What happened wasn’t your fault Master. You could not make him take me. And I am….content with my life now. I stopped being angry over it a long time ago.”

“Good. Tell me you will, what happened.”

“Yes Master.” He agreed and Yoda nodded, walking for the Palace. Obi-Wan inclined his head to the other Master who did look vaguely familiar before following Yoda, Anakin close by his side. 

```````````````````````````````  
Waking up was a shock to Qui-Gon, he remembered the fight and being mortally injured so how was he alive? He forced his eyes open to find he was in a private room, turning his head revealed his was still on Naboo as he stared out the window. “Awake you are, good.” He turned his head again to find Master Yoda sitting beside his bed.

“Wha…” He coughed and a glass of water floated over which he drank gratefully. “What happened?”

“Saved by the will of the Force you were. Called young Kenobi to your aide it did.”

“Kenobi?” He asked in shock and Yoda nodded.

“Killed the Sith he did and alive he kept you until help arrived.” 

Qui-Gon closed his eyes. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Initiate he had denied, had flown all the way to Naboo to save his life. He owed him so much. “Is he alright?”

“Only a small wound did he receive. Took by surprise the Sith he did.” Yoda explained and Qui-Gon relaxed in relief. “A mistake you made.”

“I know but it is far too late to correct it. He has a life outside the Order now.”

“Indeed.”

“I assume the Naboo were successful in taking the planet back.”

“Correct you are. Essential young Skywalker was, destroyed the control ship he did.”

“I told him not to leave the cockpit.” He admitted, amused.

“Powerful the boy is, but trained he will not be.”

“What? Why? Surely with the return of the Sith you must see Anakin is important.”

“Too clouded his future is.”

“I will train him Master.”

“No! Trained he will not be!” Yoda commanded and Qui-Gon swallowed. “If do this you do removed from the Order you will be.”

“I will not abandon him.”

“Abandoned he is not. Agreed Obi-Wan has to care for him. Trained well he was, teach Skywalker control he can.”

``````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan smiled as Padme came to stand beside him in all her finery for the celebration that would start soon. “You look incredible.” He complimented able to detect a slight blush even through all of her makeup. 

“You clean up quite well yourself.” She answered and Obi-Wan tugged at his collar. He’d been given an outfit of Naboo finery since his actions had saved Qui-Gon and destroyed the assassin sent after the Queen. “How is your arm?”

“Healed totally, thank you.” He smiled softly at her and Padme smiled back at him, shifting slightly closer to him and Obi-Wan offered her his arm. “May I escort you down M’Lady?”

“Padme please.” She took his arm and he nodded.

“Obi-Wan.” He told her and she smiled as they began to walk. What was he doing? He was flirting with the Queen of Naboo! And yet…it felt right. Something stirred in his heart whenever he was near her. He would not fight it, if this was what the Force wanted for him then who he was to argue? And it was likely nothing would come of it, he had his duties and she had hers. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy their time together for now.

TBC….


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 3

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched Anakin scurry around the apartment from his place on the couch. He closed his eyes and leant back, unable to stop thinking about their last night on Naboo. That night had been….unlike any he had ever experienced. And that made him sound like some love struck teenager. He bit his lip, muffling a chuckle. His Master had made sure long ago that he would not be distracted by females of any species; he had a lot of bed mates those years, none lasting more than a night to keep him from getting attached to them. But nothing could compare to one night in the bed of a Queen. Padme had been…..Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. It was no use trying to deny it; he had fallen hard and fast for the young royal. She was everything he could ever dream of in a partner and yet he had left her. They had both known it would only be for that one night before they were forced into their roles again. But it was a night he would remember for the rest of his life. 

Anakin joined him on the couch and Obi-Wan looked over at him. “How do you like your room?”

“It’s huge!” Anakin grinned and Obi-Wan reached over to ruffle his hair. 

“I suppose that compared to what you’re used to but this place is actually pretty small.” He admitted even as he used the Force to open the blinds, revealing the view of the constant flow of traffic. Anakin gaped at the view and his blatant use of the Force. “There is a lot we need to talk about Anakin and it will be a serious discussion.”

“Yes Sir.” He swallowed nervously and Obi-Wan put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Relax Anakin; this is your home now for as long as you want it to be.” He assured the child who nodded nervously. “I know you wanted to be a Jedi Anakin however that won’t be happening, although the Council knows I will be teaching you to control your abilities better. However Jedi training is not the only way to access the Force. For me to teach you this you can never tell anyone about it.”

“Why?”

“Because Jedi have a tendency to kill Sith and despite the fact that I killed another Sith to save Qui-Gon that is all they will see.” He answered and Anakin’s eyes went wide in shock and fear. “Anakin look at me, you’re safe here.” Obi-Wan assured him gently. “I will never hurt you.”

“But….but Qui-Gon said the Sith are bad. And that man…” Anakin stared at him with wide blue eyes. 

“You saw the man Qui-Gin fought. He was little more than a rage filled beast. Am I anything like him?” He asked and Anakin bit his lip before shaking his head. “Because I’m not. Yes I use the Dark Side but I do not just go around hurting or killing people. The Jedi deny all emotions while the Sith embrace them.”

“No emotion?” Anakin asked and Obi-Wan nodded. “But I love my Mom.” 

“And that is why they would say you are too old for training. Jedi are taken from their families as babies and raised by the Temple. I was too until I reached thirteen and was not chosen by a Master. When that happened I was sent away to another planet to be a farmer. Not exactly something I was suited to. That is where my Master found me; he recognised my potential and took me in. He became a Father to me in many ways and when he was killed…”

“I’m sorry.” Anakin whispered and Obi-Wan smiled at him. 

“It happened several years ago.”

“But why do they send you away if you don’t have a master by thirteen?”

“There are more initiates than Masters, an age limit was set centuries ago.”

“That’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not. It I also bad for the Order as its numbers do not grow.”

Anakin frowned. “Cause when Masters die that means less initiatives trained?”

“Correct. The Jedi’s numbers are shrinking slowly.”

“So are there lots of Sith hiding?”

“No. After the last war with the Jedi a rule was put into place that there would only ever be two Sith, the Master and the Apprentice. Which basically led to Apprentices killing their Master.”

“But then that guy would have been your Apprentice.”

“No. His Master killed mine. I’ve since learnt the Masters name is Sidious and he is based here on Coruscant. Sidious is a monster, not a true Sith. He is incapable of feeling anything other than greed and hate.”

“But….you can?”

“Yes Anakin. I embrace all emotions, from love to hate. The key is learning to control them, not let them control you. I loved my Master like a father.”

“What was he like?” Anakin asked, curiosity beating his fear and Obi-Wan smiled.

“He could be a hard man but he never raised a hand to me. His name was Paydon Farlander. He was a wealthy man and I wanted for nothing under his care. He taught me everything he knew and was always encouraging me to seek out new knowledge.”

Anakin cocked his head to the side. “So if he was rich why are you working as a guard?”

“Because it gives me access to a lot of places even Senators and their aides can’t go. Also guards tend to hear things without people knowing, we’re part of the furniture.”

Anakin nodded, people treated slaves like that too. “What about the Jedi?”

“I don’t hate them Anakin. Am I angry over how they toss children aside, yes. But there’s nothing I can really do to change that. I won’t stop you being friendly with them.”

“I could tell them.”

“You could, but I don’t think you will.” Obi-Wan answered and Anakin bit his lip before nodding. 

“My Mom….”

“You can see her next time I get a few days leave.” Obi-Wan promised. “I’ll talk to her owner; see what I can do about freeing her.” He nearly went backwards off the couch as Anakin slammed into him, hugging him tightly and he wrapped his arms around the boy. 

``````````````````````````````````  
“Mom!” Anakin called happily and Shmi whirled around in shock. She dropped to her knees and Anakin barrelled into her, clinging happily. Obi-Wan watched them, smiling softly at the sight. Sometimes he wondered if his own parents would have greeted him so happily if they had ever met. 

“Oh Ani. What happened?” Shmi spotted him and stood up. “And who is this?”

“Mom this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my Guardian.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ma’am. I was going to bring Anakin by sooner but unfortunately my last leave was cancelled.”

“I don’t understand, Guardian? But I thought Qui-Gon Jinn….”

“Anakin why don’t you see if you can find your friends.” Obi-Wan suggested and Anakin looked at his Mom who smiled so he took off. “The Jedi Council declared him too old to train. I was a Jedi Initiate as a child myself but was never chosen as a Padawan. I now work in the Senate as Security and met Anakin there. I offered to take him in as I can teach him to control his abilities better and I don’t think he would have made any better a farmer than I would have.”

“He promised me Anakin would be a Jedi.” Shmi whispered.

“Anakin is free and I swear I will do everything I can to ensure he has a good life.”

“Thank you.”

````````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan left the shop with a small grin, Shmi’s papers tucked into his jacket. It hadn’t taken much to convince Watto to free her. The little creep was quite the coward when it came down to it, he may be immune to mind tricks but that didn’t make him immune to other methods of ‘persuasion’. He didn’t like having to resort to those methods but sometimes it was the only way to make certain beings cooperate. He hated coming to the Rim worlds and seeing the way people lived. He did what he could through various aid agencies but it was never enough. 

He smiled as he ducked into the Skywalker residence and saw Shmi cooking dinner while Anakin tinkered with a protocol droid. “Obi-Wan!” Anakin called out with a happy smile and he reached over to ruffle his hair.

“Having fun?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good.” He moved over to Shmi and held out the papers. She took them and skimmed them before gasping in shock.

“Are….is this real?”

“You’re free Shmi.” Obi-Wan then gave her a lot of credits. “For your new life.”

“I can’t take this.”

“Yes you can. Because you being happy, healthy and safe will make Anakin happy.” 

“Thank you Obi-Wan, you’re a good man.” She kissed his cheek and Obi-Wan blushed slightly.

TBC….


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
So with Padme taken by Obi-Wan, any suggestions for a pairing for Anakin?

Chapter 4

Obi-Wan smiled as he walked into Anakin’s room, gently lifting him from his chair at his desk and carrying him over to his bed. He gently settled the ten year old under the blankets and then moved to tidy the mess of datapads on the desk before switching the light off. He silently closed the door and then left the apartment for his shift. No one liked working the night shift but it was necessary. Tonight he would be guarding the upper levels, including the Chancellor’s offices. He shared a resigned nod with his fellow guards and began patrolling the corridors. Obi-Wan knew Anakin hated it when he had night duty since it meant he slept a good part of the day instead of being able to spend it with his ward. Since taking the boy in he’d been happier than he had since his Master had been killed. And Anakin had blossomed under his tutelage. He absorbed training like a sponge and none of the Jedi suspected a thing. The boy spent one day a week with Qui-Gin Jinn and the man had praised Obi-Wan’s care of Anakin since he was so calm and settled. It was rather amusing. 

``````````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan gently guided Anakin’s motions as he worked with his first lightsaber. He’d started his training later than normal, for Sith or Jedi but Anakin had needed the extra time to build up strength, stamina and agility. While the boy may have appeared very healthy he had been suffering from some slight malnutrition due to his life as a slave. He’d collected several crystals and let Anakin pick the one he wanted. He’d picked a dark blue one instead of the traditional red but then again Obi-Wan had never favoured a red lightsaber either. His first had been green, then violet and finally a dark orange. 

They paused for a break and Anakin went through a series of easy stretches to cool down. Obi-Wan tossed him a towel and then a water bottle and Anakin made use of both. “Am I doing okay?”

“You’re doing fine Anakin.” Obi-Wan assured him, reaching over to ruffle the blonde hair. Anakin laughed and ducked out of the way. “Qui-Gon’s taking you to the Temple today?”

“Yes sir.” He tried to hide his nervousness but didn’t quite manage and Obi-Wan knelt in front of him. 

“Everything will be fine Ani. Your shields are excellent, no one will sense anything.” He assured the eleven year old and Anakin nodded, taking strength from his Master’s faith. 

`````````````````````````````````  
Qui-Gon smiled as he watched Anakin explore the Temple gardens. This was where the boy should be living, he should be his Padawan. He looked so at home here. He looked over his shoulder at the sound of tapping to see his Master’s Master walking slowly towards him. “Enjoying visit he is?”

“Yes Master.” Qui-Gon nodded over to where Anakin was studying some flowers curiously. The two Jedi watched him for a while. 

“Calmer he is, at peace. Good for him Obi-Wan is.” Yoda commented as he watched the child. Much of the cloud that had been hovering over him two years ago was gone now, his future clearer. Anakin ran over but hesitated when he saw Yoda. The small master nodded his head at the boy and motioned him closer. “Enjoy the Temple you do?”

“Yes Master.” 

“Good that is, peaceful here it is.” 

Anakin nodded in agreement. It was definitely peaceful, especially compared to the Senate building where he often did school work in Obi-Wan’s office now that he had one. “I like the gardens; I haven’t seen one since Naboo.” He admitted. Whenever Obi-Wan had time off they tended to go to Tatooine after all so that Anakin could see his mother. 

“Explore and learn you should.” Yoda told him and Anakin nodded, running off. “Perhaps some classes with his age mates here he could take.”

“Qui-Gon’s eyes widened in shock. “Master?”

“Other children around he should be.” 

“I will speak with Kenobi about it.” He still felt….uncomfortable around the younger man. Obi-Wan seemed at peace with how his life had turned out but seeing him made Qui-Gon feel guilty. Yoda had been so sure they would make a good Master/Padawan team. He’d been wrong to turn the boy away using his anger as an excuse. Look how calm and controlled he was without completing his training. Had the Order lost an excellent Jedi because of his mistakes?

````````````````````````````````````  
Anakin huffed in frustration and heard his Master chuckle. “Its fine Ani, it took me a long time to get the hang of this too.” He assured the twelve year old. “And I had a lifetime of Jedi training behind me that you don’t.” 

“It’s frustrating!”

“So channel that frustration, don’t let it control you.” 

Anakin nodded and closed his eyes, focusing hard. He wanted to get this so bad, he wanted to make Obi-Wan proud. Some lessons were easy, like sensing attacks since it was like what he did when Podracing. Even levitating things wasn’t too bad. But this? He was never going to get it. Being an ex-slave himself the idea of making someone do what you wanted felt wrong. “I can’t.” He finally admitted.

“Alright. Let’s stop for today. You have homework to finish.”

“I’m sorry Master.” He stared at the ground in shame. He looked up as gentle hands came to rest on his shoulders only to find Obi-Wan smiling gently at him, no sign of anger or disappointment. 

“Ani there is nothing to be sorry for. Everyone excels in different areas. This may be one that you won’t. You are far better at sensing close danger than I am and a far better pilot.” He admitted and Anakin grinned slightly, he knew Obi-Wan hated flying even though he was pretty good at it. “Now go do your homework.” He gave him a gentle push towards the door and Anakin nodded, heading back to the apartment while Obi-Wan dealt with their test subject. 

`````````````````````````````````  
Padme wanted nothing more than to sit down and rest her aching feet but she couldn’t just yet. She smiled at the approaching woman who was dressed just as elaborately as she was. After eight years she was finally stepping down from her position as Queen of Naboo. She could return to her family in the countryside and just relax. Just this last ceremony to transfer her position and then a feast to go and then she was free. She had done her best as Queen to serve her people but the invasion always weighed heavily on her. The Trade Federation had never been truly brought to justice for what they had done to her peaceful planet and its people. So many Gungans had died freeing their planet but what she hadn’t learnt till after was how many of her people had died during the initial invasion and then later in the camps. But they had finally recovered from the losses, the population booming, and it was time for her to fade away from the spotlight despite the many please for her to remain Queen. And maybe…..just maybe she would be able to see him again.

TBC…


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
I am having a nice vacation, no snow though. It all melted my second day here. 

Chapter 5

Darth Charon made his way cautiously back to his ship. Anakin had wanted to come with him on this little personal mission but he had not allowed it. First of all the kid had a test tomorrow which he would have missed if he had come and second Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he was ready mentally for such a job. The sixteen year old had pouted but had eventually agreed to remain behind. They had both wanted this to be a success, after all Nute Gunray had threatened Padme and that was not allowed. The Senate and Courts had failed to punish him and so he had stepped in. The Viceroy had actually been relieved when he had seen his yellow eyes, believing Sidious had sent him but he had soon learnt otherwise. A small please smirk crossed his lips as he fired up the engines and headed for space. It had been a lesson he had enjoyed teaching very much.

```````````````````````````````````  
“Is it okay to think your boss is a total creep?”

The question had Obi-Wan almost choking on the sip of soup he had just taken. “Pardon?” He looked up at his apprentice to find the youth sprawling in his own chair, listlessly stirring his own supper. 

“Chancellor Palpatine. He creeps me out. He’s always staring at me or trying to talk to me all….I don’t know.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. He’d known the man was curious about Anakin and liked to watch his career since he had saved the man’s planet from the Trade Federation. But it was only since he’d taken Anakin as his apprentice in Senate Security that the teen had really been exposed to the man again. “You saved his planet Anakin, he’s taken an interest in your life since then.”

“Still creepy.” He muttered but went back to eating.

“Well here’s something that should cheer you up, Naboo has a new Senator.”

Anakin looked up. “Who?”

“Padme Amidalla.” Obi-Wan grinned as Anakin cheered. Breaking Anakin of his crush on her had been hard and had led to many tears from the then nine year old but it had to be done. Such an obsession at such a young age was not healthy. Telling the child of his own night with the young Queen had led to the boy locking himself in his room for several hours. When Anakin had turned fifteen he had done as his own Master had with him and according to those girls Anakin had been a very good student. Now Anakin thought of Padme as more of a friend or older sibling which was good. 

“Finally, one honest Senator to guard. That’ll make a change.” Anakin grinned and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

````````````````````````````````````````  
Padme walked down the ramp from her ship surrounded by handmaidens and her new guard. It felt strange being back on Coruscant after so long. And yet here she was, Naboo’s newest Senator. She paused as she spotty a figure in the shadows and felt her guards move to cover her. The figure shifted and she gasped as light spilled over his face, revealing a face that was still familiar even after nearly nine years. “Obi-Wan.” She called softly and he moved towards her. She took in the different uniform and smiled at the finer fabric and extra decoration. He’d been promoted a lot higher since the last time she’d seen him. The occasional message they had exchanged was nothing compared to see him again.

Obi-Wan bowed to her. “Milady. It is good to see you again.”

“Thank you Commander and congratulations on the promotion.” 

“Please allow me to escort you to your apartment.”

“Thank you. Captain Typho if you would see that my luggage is delivered I will be fine with Commander Kenobi.” She told her security captain who frowned but nodded. Obi-Wan offered his arm and she took it, letting him lead her to the waiting speeder. He helped her in and then got in to fly them to her apartment. 

“I was rather surprised when your name came across my desk, I thought you were going to retire from public life after your term was up?”

“That was the plan but when the Queen asked me to serve I couldn’t say no.” She looked around at the speeding traffic. “I have missed you.” She whispered and then smiled when he took her hand gently.

“I have missed you too Padme.” He glanced over at her, she hadn’t changed much since he had last seen her, if anything she was more beautiful. “Anakin’s excited about you being here as well.”

“How is he?”

“Doing well. He’s almost finished with school and he has been working with me for the last few years as well. He’ll make an excellent security officer.”

“I still don’t think it’s fair how they denied him training as a Jedi. Or you. The system needs to change.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “I said the same thing to Anakin his first night with me.” He admitted. 

“See, we’re obviously right.” She stated and then stared at the tell building they were approaching. Obi-Wan easily landed on the pad outside her apartments. “Is this….”

“All yours Senator. You have a nice view of the Jedi Temple over there.” He pointed it out to her, it was the most attractive building in sight after all. He gave her a hand out and then opened the door for her, showing her the code to do so. She walked inside, looking around before sitting on the couch and motioning for him to join her.

“How have you been Obi-Wan?” She asked softly and he smiled as he sat beside her.

“Content. Raising Anakin has certainly kept me on my toes.” He grinned and she laughed. “Work has been alright and is easier with Anakin helping out even if he does grumble about paperwork.”

“No children of your own yet?” Was the hesitant question and he shook his head.

“No Mrs. Kenobi yet either.”

Padme swallowed as Obi-Wan gently clasped her hand in his. She had tried to forget about their night together, to move past it and see him as simply a friend but it hadn’t worked. “Obi-Wan I…”

“It’s been almost ten years Padme, as much as I would love to we can’t just pick up where we left off, not if we want a chance at something real and lasting. That is if you want that?” He tried not to get his hopes up but she smiled.

“I want that.” Padme agreed and he smiled brightly. She leant closer for a kiss but he stopped her. “What?”

“Sorry Milady but your handmaidens are here. I will see you soon.” He promised.

“You and Anakin should come for dinner soon.” She told him formally as Dorme walked into the room. 

Obi-Wan kissed her hand. “It will be our pleasure Senator.” With that he was gone and she was left to settle into her new home.

Tbc…….


	6. 6

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Any ideas for Anakin’s Sith name?

Chapter 6

Padme smiled as she watched and listened to the two men sharing the table with her. Obi-Wan hadn’t changed much since she’d last seen him on Naboo, his hair was a little longer and his frame had filled out a bit with muscle but that was it. Anakin on the other hand….she’d barely recognised him until he’d smiled shyly at her. Having a night away from politics with her two favourite boys was incredible. She hadn’t laughed so much in years as the two shared stories of their work and the mischief Anakin had gotten into as he grew. Obi-Wan looked at her and she smiled at him, getting a smile in return. 

Padme glanced at the couch and chuckled at the sight of Anakin sprawled out on it fast asleep. “So I assume that means he enjoyed the food.” 

Obi-Wan glanced over from where he was finishing the last of the dishes and shook his head I amusement. “That and I may have pushed him a bit in today’s training.” He handed her the last plate and she dried it. 

“Poor Ani.” She put the plate away and then gently covered the sleeping teen with a light blanket before walking out onto the balcony, Obi-Wan following her. “We didn’t get to finish our conversation last week.” She commented, staring out at the never ending city. 

“No we didn’t.” He moved to stand beside her and she looked up at him. He smiled and reached out to gently tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled at him, leaning into his hand. This wasn’t like her, then again that night so many years ago had been extremely out of character for her. “I have missed you Padme, I didn’t expect to but I have.” He murmured and she lifted a hand to cup his cheek. 

“I missed you too.” She admitted. “Obi-Wan we need to.”

“Slow down, I know. I am deeply attracted and drawn to you Padme, in a way I have never been to anyone but for this to have a chance of working we have to take time to really get to know each other. Then there is the fact that you are a Senator and I am merely Senatorial Security.”

“You are the Commander Obi-Wan, it won’t cause a scandal. Besides you are counted as one of the heroes of Naboo for killing my would-be assassin and saving Master Jinn.” 

“I did nothing spectacular, I am no hero.” He denied, he wasn’t a hero at all. He had killed the other Sith because it was what the Force wanted, just as it had screamed that Jinn had to live despite the pain he had caused Obi-Wan. Would she still be so willing to let him touch her if…no, when she knew the truth of what he was? A Sith had tried to kill her after all. He blinked, wandering mind brought back to the balcony as a soft hand gently stroked his cheek.

“Yes you are Obi-Wan, even if you refuse to see it.” She shivered slightly and without a though he used the Force to call his jacket to hand, gently settling it over her shoulders. Her eyes widened in shock and he chuckled. “Just because I never finished my training doesn’t mean I have forgotten my training. It tends to come in handy.” 

“I can see how it would.” She agreed with a grin as she moved to sit on the bench and Obi-Wan sat beside her, just talking together for a few hours before he woke Anakin and they left her to sleep. 

````````````````````````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan stood on the perimeter of the room, eyes roaming constantly for any threats to those under his protection. He hated attending such functions but with rank came certain responsibilities. He could easily make out Anakin on the other side of the room, a polite smile fixed rather rigidly on his face as a young senators daughter chattered away at him. Poor Ani. His eyes searched for any sign of a particular senator and he smiled slightly as he spotter her talking with Senator Organa, looking utterly radiant in a gown of deep blue and silver. Her headdress was less elaborate than when she had been Queen and he was glad for it revealed more of her luxurious hair. He forced his gaze from her and continued to keep watch over the gathering. The Senate was closing for the year and soon most of the senators would return home for a rest from politics. Usually this meant a trip to see Shmi but this year Anakin would make the journey alone as Obi-Wan would be joining Padme on Naboo. He just had to get through this last party. 

He spotted the Chancellor talking with a group of Senators and hid a frown. Something was going on but he didn’t know what. Things had been getting tense lately and it worried him. Any unrest would just play into Sidious’ plans but he didn’t know enough to do anything. Palpatines’ term as Chancellor would soon be over, perhaps Sidious was manoeuvring to have a pawn elected as his replacement? There were whispers of systems considering pulling away from the Republic for the first time in over a thousand years as well. Maybe leaving wasn’t the best idea but the Jedi were here to keep a watch over things, they could at least be trusted to do that much. 

``````````````````````````  
“Master Yoda, what brings you here?” Obi-Wan asked as the old master made his way into his office and over to a chair. 

“Need a reason to visit do I young one?”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help smiling at the Jedi master. “No Master.” He sat opposite Yoda and offered him tea which was accepted. 

“Done well you have, proud of you I am. Happy you are?”

“Yes Master. My work keeps me busy and raising Anakin has been….an adventure to say the least.” 

Yoda chuckled. “Adventurous and strong willed he is, raised him well you have.”

“Thank you Master.”

“Leaving soon you are?”

“I will be spending my leave on Naboo, Anakin will return to see his mother.”

“Good that is, rest you deserve.” Yoda sipped at the tea and Obi-Wan remained silent, sensing there was something on the Master’s mind.

“Over soon the Chancellor’s term will be.”

“Are you worried about the rumours of systems leaving the Republic?”

“Mere rumours prove to be they may. See well we cannot, Darkness clouds all.” He admitted and Obi-Wan was surprised, after all if the Council was having trouble seeing why tell him? “Your work harder may become in coming years.”

“I understand Master.”

“Enjoy your rest Obi-Wan, good to see you it is.” With that he left and Obi-Wan slumped back slightly in his chair. So he wasn’t the only one concerned by the rumours. 

`````````````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan left his ship and looked around at the rolling countryside, closing his eyes and just enjoying the peace. He opened his eyes as he sensed a bright presence approaching and smiled as he saw Padme walking swiftly towards him. She smiled brightly at him and Obi-Wan moved to meet her, catching her up in a hug. He buried his face in her unbound hair and breathed deeply, letting her presence sooth away his worries. Now was a time to rest and spend time with the woman he knew he loved.

TBC….


	7. ch7

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Still haven’t got a Sith name for Anakin, he’s hard to pick without using Vader.

Chapter 7

Anakin wasn’t sure what to feel about his new step-father and brother but the man seemed to love his mother so he would give them a chance. Owen was older than him by several years and seemed very content to spend his life on the family farm so they didn’t have much to talk about. His girlfriend Beru seemed nice if a bit quiet and Owen seemed very in love with her. He hoped Obi-Wan’s visit with Padme was going well, he knew his Master was considering telling her the truth since they were apparently in a secluded location. His Master and father-figure deserved love and happiness too. 

After dinner he wandered outside to stare at the setting suns, meditating lightly as he stared out over the sand. “Are you alright Ani?” He turned to smile at his mother.

“Yes mother. I have missed you.” He wrapped an arm around her and she smiled up at her son.

“I have missed you too. I was surprised Obi-Wan isn’t with you.”

Anakin grinned. “Well if everything goes well you may be getting a wedding invite from him within a year or so.”

“Oh Ani that’s wonderful!” 

“As long as she says yes.”

“I’m sure she will. You should get some sleep, farm life starts early.” She smoothed his hair back and he laughed.

“So does Security work. Good night Mom.”

```````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan sat down in front of the fire once dinner was done and Padme quickly joined him. She hesitated for a second but sensing that he needed to talk she sat opposite him rather than beside him. “I think we really need to know each other better.” He admitted softly. “There is a lot I have to tell you but some of it will be…hard for you to hear.”

“Obi-Wan?” She reached for his hand and he took it, gently stroking the soft skin. 

“As you know I was raised in the Jedi Temple until I was thirteen and then I was sent away to be a farmer. What happened after that is not exactly what my records claim.” He took a deep breath. “A few months later I met the man who would become the only father I ever had. He made sure I had anything I wanted or needed but more than that, he genuinely cared for me. He also helped be continue my training though at that point I thought he was like me, someone the Temple had discarded.” Obi-Wan stared down at their joined hands, almost flinching when Padme pulled her hand away but then she was gently touching his cheek, urging his head up. 

“He wasn’t though, was he?” She asked softly and he shook his head. “Obi-Wan you can tell me anything.”

“He was a Sith Lord.” He stated, staring into her eyes, waiting for her to pull away when she realised what that meant. 

Padme stared into Obi-Wan’s eyes, her hand still on his cheek even as his words registered. A Sith Lord? He had been raised by a Sith? But he was friends with some Jedi and didn’t Sith and Jedi hate each other? And she had been attacked by the Sith…she still remembered the hate filled yellow eyes staring at her. Obi-Wan couldn’t be….could he? Had this all been some sick twisted plan. She trembled slightly and he finally broke eye contact, looking down at the floor.

Obi-Wan stared at the floor as he felt her tremble but then took a deep breath. “I love you Padme, I could never hurt you.” He whispered. 

“You’re a Sith.” She breathed and he nodded solemnly. Instinct screamed to run, to call security, someone and yet her heart……her heart told her to stay, that Obi-Wan was telling the truth and would never harm her.

“My Sith name is Darth Charon. I have nothing to do with the so-called Sith that sent assassins after you. Yes I use the Dark Side when needed but I do not let my emotions rule me like they do, I was taught better than that. There is no massive plan behind what I do except hunting down Darth Sidious and killing him for killing my Master and causing all the damage he has.”

“And Anakin?”

“I have trained him though he has yet to earn his name. For which I am glad as I honestly don’t know what will suite him. We will both protect you Padme; we have been ever since we met.”

“How?” She demanded and Obi-Wan took a deep breath.

“Viceroy Gunrey will never be a threat to you again.” He stated and her eyes widened. “He was contracting an assassin when I found him Padme; he was never going to stop trying to kill you. I know the kind of things you will have heard about Sith but please, you know me.”

Padme sat back in shock. It was all too much to process. It was her duty as a Senator to tell the Jedi, tell someone what Obi-Wan had told her and yet…had he actually done anything wrong? Other than almost admit to murder? “Show me your eyes Obi-Wan.” She asked him and he frowned before realising what she wanted.

“Alright.” He agreed and closed them, calling up the dark side. He opened them once he knew the colour had changed. 

Padme stared into Sith yellow eyes and found she wasn’t scared. Even with his eyes that colour, the same colour as the person who had tried to kill her, there was something gentle about them. She could feel something in the air, something that said danger and yet she didn’t feel at all threatened. She took a deep breath and got up; walking closer to him and Obi-Wan just watched her come. She sat beside him and he turned to her, the yellow fading away. He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him with a finger against his lips. She took his hand in hers and then leant forward, pressing her lips to his. She felt the tension seep from his body as he kissed her back gently. “I love you Obi-Wan.” She whispered.

TBC….


	8. ch8

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 8

Padme smiled and leant back into the strong arms and solid body behind her. She felt so safe in his arms that it was easy to forget the turmoil in the rest of the Galaxy when they were together. She felt him kiss the top of her head and tilted it back to look up at him, finding him smiling softly at her. “I will miss this.” She whispered.

“But we both have duties that we cannot abandon.” He agreed. “At least we will be able to see each other when you are on Coruscant.”

“I know.” She reached up to gently stroke his cheek and Obi-Wan leant into her touch, grey eyes stormy with emotion. “And once my term as Senator is up we will announce our engagement.” She smiled at the thought, she had never thought she would marry, too busy with politics. But with Obi-Wan she looked forward to the day she made her vows. And maybe one day after that there would be children to nurture and love. 

“You should go to bed Padme, you leave early tomorrow.”

“Maybe I don’t want to leave you just yet.” She argued and he chuckled. 

“I know but you have a party to attend and I have to pick Anakin up.” 

“Very well.” She sighed but then turned in his arms and stretched up to kiss him. Obi-Wan held her close, kissing her tenderly before releasing her and watching as she made her way to her room. He would miss this time together, just the two of them but they both had duties and besides, the Senate would break for the year again and in a few short years Padme would step down as Senator for Naboo. Then they would truly begin their lives together. Which meant he had to deal with Sidious soon so that they could live in peace. 

`````````````  
Anakin smiled as the ship landed perfectly. Despite Obi-Wan’s complaints about flying he was an excellent pilot. He had missed his Master but he had enjoyed his time with his Mother and her new family. He still felt a bit awkward with them but he decided that with time he would come to feel like they were his family too. The ramp slowly lowers and then Obi-Wan is walking out onto the sand and smiling at him, looking so peaceful that Anakin knows without asking that everything with Padme went very well. He smiled back at his Master, happy for him. He looked over as his mother walked over to join him and took her hand.

“Have a nice holiday Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked and Anakin nodded.

“Wonderful. I can see that you’re was even better.” He teased back and Obi-Wan chuckled. 

“Mrs. Lars.” Obi-wan greeted Shmi who smiled at him. 

“It is good to see you again and thank you for letting Anakin visit.” 

“It is no problem at all milady. It is good to see you happy and with a family.” He told her and Shmi laughed.

“Will you stay for a meal?”

“Unfortunately we cannot. We will be pushing it as is to get back in time.”

“Alright.” She turned to her son and hugged him tightly. “I will miss you. Be good and look after yourself.”

“I will Mom.” He hugged her back and then the two men were gone.

```````````````````````````````  
Anakin looked up as the door opened and smiled at the small Master who walked in. He stood and bowed in respect. “Hello Master Yoda, can I help you?”

“Obi-Wan here I am to see. Vacation you did enjoy?”

“Yes Master, it was nice meeting my mother’s husband and his son. I will see if Obi-Wan is free.” He slipped into the inner office and bit his lip in order to muffle a laugh at the sight of his Master. “Master Yoda is here to see you.” Obi-Wan nodded absently and waved a hand at him so he slipped back out. “Go right in.” 

Yoda hobbled into the inner office and smiled at the sight of Obi-wan bent over his desk, hair a mess and looking half asleep, he was reminded of when he would find the young initiate in the library half asleep at a desk. “Working hard you are.” He commented and bleary grey eyes focused on him. 

Obi-Wan pushed away from the desk and bowed to him. “Sorry Master Yoda. What can I do for you?” 

A data pad levitated over to the younger male and he took it from the air easily, looking it over. “Information found on a mission, troubling it is.” He stated and Obi-Wan nodded. 

“If this is accurate then trouble worse than the Trade Federation blockade is coming. I can increase some of the security measures here but there’s not much else I can do without the Senates permission.” 

“But now warned you are.”

“Yes Master.” He agreed, obviously Sidious was finally making another move.

```````````````````````````  
The two men circled slowly, eyes locked and lightsabers held at the ready. Without warning the younger suddenly moved, lunging towards the older who easily blocked his attack. Again and again the younger attacked and the older defended. Eventually they slowed and then stopped, both sweating from exertion. They bowed and deactivated their lightsabers. “Well done Anakin.”

“Thank you Master.” They took the waiting towels and wiped themselves down before each drinking some water. “Master?”

“Yes Ani?”

Anakin rolled his eyes at the nickname. “Do you really think Sidious is trying to break up the Republic? I thought he wanted to rule it?”

“It certainly looks that way. Civil war could be useful to him in many ways.”

“And it’ll keep the Jedi too busy to look for him.”

“Exactly. He doesn’t know we are looking for him though which does give us a slight advantage.”

“Can we just say its Palpatine, he’s getting creepier with age.”

“You can’t just accuse someone of being Sidious without proof.” Obi-Wan chided playfully and Anakin pouted, making him laugh. 

`````````````````````````  
Padme smiled as Obi-Wan was admitted to her apartment and he smiled back, moving to sit beside her and kiss her cheek. “How was your day?” He asked, able to feel her stress.

“Strange. Things are changing in the Senate but I can’t figure it out.” She admitted.

“Things are beginning to move, Sidious is starting another plan. You need to be careful Padme, they have already targeted you once.” 

“As long as you are careful too. You have far more people who would wish you dead if they knew the truth.” 

He nodded in acceptance. “How is your meditation going?”

“Dreadfully.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled and then offered her a hand. “Then I had better help you practice.” She took his hand and they moved to sit cross legged on the floor, Obi-Wan gently leading her into the right state. She knew far too much to leave her mind open to any passing Force User. 

TBC…


	9. ch9

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 9

Obi-Wan stood in the elevator, wishing it would move faster. Padme’s ship would be landing any minute now and he wanted to be there to personally ensure her safety with the new threats against her. He had his agents scouring the Galaxy for the truth over who wanted his fiancé dead but so far all they had were rumours of miners from the moons of Naboo which he didn’t believe for a second. No, it had to be someone much more powerful and wealthy. There was a sudden flash of warning from the Force and then he braced himself as the whole structure shuddered, he closed his eyes as he felt three lives above him snuffed out in an instant. Alarmed he reached out for her familiar presence and only relaxed a little when he felt it, tinged with grief and anger. The doors slid open and he rushed onto the landing platform, hand on his lightsaber even as he scanned for threats. “Padme!” He called as he saw her kneeling beside her dead handmaiden. Seeing her in a pilot’s uniform and her handmaiden in the flowing gowns he was relieved she had used the old method of hiding in plain sight. 

Padme looked up at the call, seeing Obi-Wan running towards them. She got up and ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. “Cordé is dead.” She choked even as he held her tightly.

“I know, I felt their deaths. We need to move love, it’s not safe here.” He soothed and she nodded, braids brushing against his arms. He saw the relief on Captain Typho’s face even as the man looked around, one hand on his blaster. Obi-Wan guided her from the platform with the loyal guard watching their backs. “Are you hurt?” He asked once they were safely on the way to her apartment.

“No. We weren’t close enough to the explosion. Who could do this? I know intelligence says the miners but it doesn’t seem right.”

“I know it doesn’t, these attacks are too expensive for them to fund. I am doing what I can to find out.” He promised the shaken woman. 

"I need to change and get to the Senate before they declare me dead or something.” She whispered and he nodded, kissing the top of her head before pulling away as they emerged into more populated areas. They quickly moved to her apartment and he followed her into her room to help her dress in an elaborate black gown and headpiece, leaving the makeup to her. He gently grasped her trembling hand, standing close enough behind her that her dress pressed into his uniform. “Have I done the right thing?”

“This vote is important Padme, they will need you to speak out against it. Cordé knew the risks when she agreed to take your place. Now it’s your turn to honour her sacrifice. I’ll be there the whole time even if you can’t see me, so will Ani.” He promised and she nodded, finishing her makeup before standing and lifting her head. He smiled as she went from Padme to Senator Amidala. He smiled at her and then offered her his arm, escorting her from her apartment to the Senate. 

`````````````````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan and Anakin stood in the Chancellors office along with a group of Jedi. The current discussion had nothing to do with them in their roles of Senate Security but it was very interesting to listen too. The Republic was being torn in two and everyone knew the Jedi wouldn’t be able to stop it, all according to Sidious’ plan. Personally Obi-Wan did not like what he had worked out of the plan. Yes he did not like the Jedi Order, it was outdated and in some ways cruel but wiping them out? They served a purpose and he could never condone such a massacre. Though the brewing war was giving him and Anakin a nice power boost as the Dark Side grew more powerful, not that Anakin needed a boost. 

He glanced at his apprentice and fought the urge to smile at the sight of Anakin slumped against the wall, eyes half closed, he looked like he was going to fall asleep! But Obi-Wan knew better, his apprentice was hearing and analysing every word and gesture. Teaching him that had not been easy but once Anakin had understood the basics he had flourished like he did with all training. Anakin had come a long way over the last ten years, no longer the impetuous and wild child he had been. Though he did sometimes wish he wasn’t so tall, it just wasn’t fair. It wasn’t like Obi-Wan was short, he was a good height for a human male, Anakin just had to be overly tall. Soon he would be ready to receive his Sith name….if Obi-Wan could find one that fit him. His Master had made it seem so easy but in reality it was very hard. He straightened slightly as one of the Chancellors aides announced the loyalist party, watching as Padme walked in at the front of the group. 

“Senator Padmé, your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. With you the force is strong... young Senator. Seeing you alive brings warm feeling to my heart.”

“Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?” She smiled warmly at the ancient Master, Obi-Wan had shared a lot of stories about him over the years. 

“Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo.”

“But I think that Count Dooku was behind it.” She stated firmly as they had discussed days ago, before she had even left Naboo. The Masters exchanged looks at her words. 

“He is a political idealist, not a murderer.” Ki-Adi-Mundi argued. 

“You know, M ‘Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character.” Mace agreed and Obi-Wan shot Anakin a warning look as the younger Sith covered an amused snort. 

“In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains for certain, Senator, in grave danger you are.”

Palpatine stood and moved to the window to stare out at the city for a minute before looking back at them. “Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces.”

“Do you think that is a wise decision during these stressful times?” Bail asked, moving to stand beside Padme.

“Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the...”

“….’situation is that serious.’ No, but I do, Senator.” The Chancellor interrupted her. 

“Chancellor, please! I don't want any more guards!”

“I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with... an old friend like... Master Jinn...” Palpatine looked to Mace who nodded. 

“That's possible. He has just returned from a border dispute on Ansion.”

“You must remember him, M ‘Lady... he watched over you during the blockade conflict.”

“This is not necessary, Chancellor.” Padme tried to argue, the last thing she wanted was the man that had tossed Obi-Wan aside hanging around. 

“Do it for me, M ‘Lady, please. I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you is unbearable.” Palpatine pleaded and Padme sighed, glancing at Obi-Wan as the Jedi began to leave. 

“I will have Qui-Gon report to you immediately, M ‘Lady.” Mace informed her solemnly. 

“Too little about yourself you worry, Senator, and too much about politics. Be mindful of your danger, Padme. Accept our help.” Yoda whispered to her, surprising her but she nodded and they left. She took a seat as the rest of the committee settled down to get to work, seeing Obi-Wan slip out as well but Anakin remained to guard them.

``````````````````````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan’s eyes flashed yellow as he read the report. Padme had nearly been killed last night and her attacker had gotten away because they used a droid to deliver the attack. Jinn was too old to go diving out windows and hanging in traffic after all. He ran a hand through his hair and forced himself to calm down. Padme was alive and safe, that was what matter…but maybe he should find a way to assign Anakin to her as well, just to be safe.

TBC…  
So we finally reach Attack of the Clones.


	10. ch10

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 10

Anakin studied the screens, keeping a careful watch over his Master’s fiancé. If anything happened to her he would never forgive himself. Working so closely with Master Jinn was…strange. This was the man that had promised him a wonderful new life and failed. It had been Obi-Wan that had given him a life he loved. Being so close to a Jedi he had to shield very carefully but he was used to it since he had spent time at the Temple for classes over the years and Master Yoda did visit occasionally. His feelings towards the man just weren’t clear so he was never comfortable around him. But when Obi-Wan had asked him to join the protection detail he had instantly agreed. He liked Padme, even if he had gotten over his crush, she was like an older sister and he didn’t want her to be hurt.

```````````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan watched as Padme angrily packed before gently stopping her. “Hey. It’ll be okay.” He assured her, taking her hands in his.

“I didn’t do all this work just to leave before the Bill is voted on.” She argued and he nodded.

“I know love but Coruscant isn’t safe for you right now. As soon as we find who is behind this you can come back and stop the army being created. For now you need to go with Ani and stay safe.” He soothed, pulling her into his arms and she leant into his embrace. 

“We see so little of each other, I don’t want to leave you.”

“I know Padme, but for now this is how it has to be.” He kissed her gently. 

“Fine, I’ll go back to Naboo with Anakin.” She whispered and he smiled. 

“You’ll be back soon.” He promised and she nodded before going back to her packing. Once she was done they sat together on her bed. 

“I’m scared.” She admitted softly. One bodyguard and friend had already died because of this, how many more would risk their lives for hers? Obi-Wan held her gently, offering what comfort he could. She curled into him, just letting herself lean on him for strength. She always had to be strong, first as Princess of Theed, then Queen and now Senator but with Obi-Wan she could just be Padme and Padme wasn’t always strong. 

`````````````````````````  
“Master Jinn.”

“Commander Kenobi.” The return greeting was just as polite and distant as Obi-Wan’s had been as they met in the hallway and then both began walking towards the Council Chambers. “You have found something on the Senators attacker?”

“It appears so.” 

Qui-Gon bit back a sigh at Obi-Wan’s short and crisp answer. Despite the younger man having said years ago that he didn’t hate him for not taking him as his apprentice things between them had remained rather frosty. They only interacted when Anakin was involved but now Amidala’s safety was forcing them to work together. Did he regret how he had turned Obi-Wan away? Yes he did. He had accused the child of having too much anger and yet here he was as an adult with no sign of ever having come close to the Dark Side. He could have been an apprentice to be proud of, instead he had tossed him aside and remained alone for all these years. They entered the Council Chambers and bowed to the Masters.

“Information found you have?” Yoda asked and Obi-Wan nodded, handing over the datapad he had been carrying. 

"The attack leads back to a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. However his current location is unknown. Since leaving the planet he has not appeared on any planet that the Senate’s agents can discover. There is also nothing on who may have hired him.”

"Stopping the bounty hunter will not stop the attacks unless the one who is behind them can be found.” Mace commented and the others nodded in agreement. 

"Find the bounty hunter you must. The one behind it find we will.” Yoda decided and Obi-Wan bowed again in respect before leaving. What did Yoda think he’d been trying to do? He sighed and leant against the side of the lift as it descended. Finding Fett was not going to be easy. He made his way home instead of to his office, wanting the shielded residence to hide his presence while he searched through the Force. 

``````````````````````````````  
“Anakin? Are you alright?” She asked as she found him dressed in sleep clothes standing on the veranda and staring out at the water. 

“I’m fine.” He stated and she sighed.

“I know you better than that Ani, what’s wrong?”

“Just a nightmare.” He admitted and she put a hand on his arm. 

"Just a nightmare?” She pushed and he shrugged. “Don’t make me call Obi-Wan.” She threatened teasingly and he chucked slightly. 

“Maybe. I don’t know.”

“Talk to me Ani.” She drew him back into the villa and over to a couch. “This is the third night in a row.”

“I keep seeing my mother in pain.” He finally admitted.

“Alright then, why haven’t you tried contacting her?”

“Because I am on duty Padme, I am here to protect you.”

“Something you can’t do if you’re distracted or half asleep. So either you call her or I will.” She stated firmly and Anakin just stared at her before sheepishly heading off to call his mother. When he came back she winced but called for her ship to be readied, looked like they were going to Tatooine. 

``````````````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan leant back in his seat as his ship hurtled through hyperspace on the way to Geonosis. It was not a planet he had ever imagined he would go to and yet here he was. He had finally found a lead on Fett and it led to Geonosis. He didn’t know much about the planet, other than the main species being insectoid and that they were very good with technology. So why was a bounty hunter there? Hopefully he could find the man without running into trouble as he as alone on this mission. He had left word with the Jedi that he had tracked Fett down but there hadn’t been time to wait for them to answer. Being alone at least meant he could use his own abilities as his own lightsaber. As far as the Council knew he didn’t have one since only Jedi were allowed to carry one and it was better they remain in the dark. It would be rather suspicious if they knew he carried a blade still, especially if they ever saw the colour of the crystals. 

He brought the ship out of hyperspace and headed for the dull looking planet, threading easily through the asteroids that littered the system. He landed well away from the cities and left the ship, wishing for a cloak for extra warmth as he walked across the barren landscape. He just hoped Fett knew who he was actually working for or he would be very cranky. And a cranky Sith was generally not good for the targets health. He slipped into the tunnels of rock, using the Force to remain hidden, looking for any human Force signatures since he knew Fett was human. He found himself in an alcove looking down into a room filled with various beings….including Count Dooku himself. This should be very interesting. 

```````````````````````````````  
Padme gasped even as Anakin moved, lightsaber cutting through her attackers arm, removing the limb. “Who sent you?” Anakin demanded of the woman even as Padme moved back to join the Lars’, making sure Anakin was free to do what he needed to. Sure enough the bounty hunter was soon spilling all she knew about who wanted Padme dead. Anakin quickly relayed it back to Coruscant before checking on his family and Padme and then leaving to save his mother, praying he was in time. 

TBC…


	11. ch11

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 11

Obi-Wan ducked back into the rocks as he spotted the natives near his ship, which was not good. He had hoped to avoid a confrontation with any of the locals, his only interest was Fett and now Dooku too. He had sensed immediately that the man was no longer a Jedi which meant he might be a lead to Sidious. The sooner the other Sith Lord was found the better. If he couldn’t get to his ship it meant he would have to handle the situation himself, not an ideal solution all but doable if he was careful. Dooku would have to be dealt with swiftly and quietly and then he could find Fett. Dooku’s presence gave him an idea of who was trying to kill his fiancé at least. Why were the Sith so focused on her, could they really see one woman as such a threat?

He slipped through rough rock corridors, tracking the corrupted Force presence easily as the older man wasn't really trying to shield himself. Hiding from the natives he passed was easy, eu never saw him in the gloom with the Force helping to conceal him from their sight. It took time but finally Dooku was alone in a small room, perfect for an ambush and that should have warned him.

“Welcome Commander Kenobi.”

\---------------  
Padme stood as the Speeder bike returned, relieved to see two people onboard. It stopped by the garage and Anakin alighted before helping an obviously injured woman off. Padme picked up the medical kit she had retrieved from her ship and walked towards them. “Anakin.” She called and the young Sith turned to her, accepting the kit in relief. 

“Any trouble.” He asked as they moved inside.

“Only Owen wanting to go after you and Beru telling him no very firmly.” She smiled at the older woman who smiled tiredly back at her. “It's nice to finally meet you Mrs Lars, I'm Padme.”

“Anakin has told me of you, it is good to finally meet you.”

“Shmi!” Cliegg floated over as fast as he could and took her hand. He looked at Anakin in awe. “You did it…I….thank you.”

\----------  
Padme wrapped her cloak tighter as she entered the cockpit. “Ani?”

“He’s in trouble.” He kept working, trying to track his Masters ship. She silently slipped into the other seat and went to work as well, contacting Obi-Wan’s office to see what they knew and the the Temple since they had been working together. 

“Master Windu said his last message indicated he was headed for Geonosis. It’s not far from here comes to Coruscant.”

“He was tracking the bounty hunter Padme.” 

“I can look after myself Anakin. Neither the Senate nor the Jedi will get there in time if his life's in danger. I'll take responsibility.” She began powering up the engines. Anakin grinned and shook his head, sometimes he felt sorry for his Master with such a headstrong fiancé. He glanced at the farm once as the ship lifted from the sand, he wanted to stay with his Mother until she had recovered but his duty was to his Master, his Mother had her husband to care for her now. He looked to the back of the ship and sighed, it looked like they’d picked up an extra droid too, why had Artoo brought Threepio along?

\------------  
Obi-Wan sighed, this plan had definitely not gone as he had hoped. Instead of dealing with Dooku and Fett he was bound to a pillar inside a packed arena. He’d lost his lightsaber while trying to evade the Geonosians in the tunnels so he was also unarmed. He could hear the crowds cheering even as the speeches began. Why did they have to torture the one to be executed by making them listen to such boring speeches? The gates rolled up and he bit back a groan, an Acklay, could his luck get any worse? He closed his eyes and centred himself with the Force while keeping his shields up, the last thing he needed was for Dooku to sense the truth and then get away to spread the news. They had been smart when they restrained him, nothing he could simply click open with the Force but he had started working on them immediately and almost had them open. He winced at the Acklay attacked and killed one of its handlers before relaxing a little as his bonds came free. The Acklay lunged in and he dodged, rolling to the side. The tower he’d been attached to collapsed, barely missing him and the creature attacked again. 

```````````````  
Anakin paused in the shadows, glancing out into the arena to see his Master easily dodging the attacks of…an Acklay, oh joy. He glanced back at Padme to find her covering his back, blaster up and aimed down the hallway. He remembered calling her an angel the first time they met, a warrior angel maybe. No one would ever guess just how well the Naboo trained their rulers but Padme was a good example. 

“Status?” She hissed and he smiled grimly.

“He’s keeping his supposed executioner busy. But he must have lost his lightsaber somewhere since he’s definitely unarmed.”

“Tell me you have a spare for him.”

“Well…”

“Wonderful.” 

“It’s too risky to carry too many around the Jedi. What’s the range of your blaster?” He asked and she looked over.

“Not that far. We need to get a lot closer, as in the arena floor. How much longer till backup gets here?”

“At least another hour from what Master Mundi said before we landed. We can’t wait.” She nodded and they moved on to find a way down to the floor. 

“Isn’t that…” She pointed up and Anakin frowned.

“Dooku.” He agreed, that was very interesting. Just as they made it down to the sand two things happened at once, a purple lightsaber ignited where the ‘dignitaries’ where and Obi-Wan screamed in agony. Padme broke from cover, firing at the Acklay as she ran. Anakin took off after, his own lightsaber once again hidden as Jedi appeared on the balconies. 

“Anakin!” A familiar voice yelled and he caught the two saber hilts that Jinn had thrown. He ignited the blue blade and attacked the Acklay while Padme pulled Obi-Wan to cover before ripping half her own white top off to use as a tourniquet on his leg. 

“Padme.” He whispered, eyes full of pain.

“I’m here love, you’ll be okay.” She soothed, brushing his hair back from his face. Anakin was soon standing over them, saber flashing as he deflected attacks to keep them safe. “Can you stand?” She helped him sit up and Obi-Wan took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he focused on using the Force to dull the pain. She took his arm and they soon had him standing, all his weight on his good leg. He hobbled along, Padme shooting at anything that got close while Anakin kept defending them. They made it into the ranks of Jedi which closed in to protect them. A Healer knelt down to inspect the wound and stabilise it until they could reach somewhere where proper treatment could be given. 

When the Clones arrived he was the first helped aboard a gunship with Padme and Anakin following him up to see Master Yoda on board directing the troops. 

````````````````````````````  
Padme sat beside Obi-Wan’s bed, holding his hand as he slept in a healing trance. They had managed to save his leg thankfully although it had been very close. Anakin hadn’t been so lucky in facing Dooku with Windu. The Master had a concussion and Anakin had lost his hand as well as being hit by Sith Lightning which thankfully he knew how to absorb and neutralise. A prosthetic hand would be fitted in the next few weeks and Anakin should make a full recovery. Obi-Wan’s recovery would actually take longer as the tissue and veins healed. But her boys would live and that was what mattered.

“Love him you do.” She looked over as the diminutive Jedi walked into the room.

“We are engaged to marry Master Yoda but were waiting until my Senate term is up. Now with a war….”

“War stop your plans it should not. Hope needed in dark times it is. Need you he does and need him you do. Heal he will?”

“He might have a slight limp but it will take time. Anakin will actually be up and around sooner. I contacted the Chancellor and he agreed to them both coming to Naboo to convalesce.”

“Time for a wedding perhaps there will be?” He suggested slyly and she laughed.

“So much for no emotion Master Yoda.”

“Jedi none of you are. Stronger together you will be.” 

````````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan leant shakily on his cane as he stood on the balcony of her lake country villa. Padme’s family stood around also waiting and Anakin stood beside him, one coppery coloured hand half hidden at his side. Suddenly he smiled as a vision in white lace emerged from the building and walked slowly towards him. 

“Breathe Master.” Anakin whispered and Obi-Wan took a deep breath, straightening up as much as he could. He took her hand and she smiled brilliantly at him from beneath a veil of lace. 

“Beautiful.” He murmured and her cheeks coloured slightly. The priest began the ceremony and he forced himself to focus and listen to the words being spoken. He slipped the thin band on her finger and happily kissed her when told to. Padme Naberrie was now Padme Kenobi and he was happier than he had ever been.

TBC….


	12. ch12

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 12

Obi-Wan smiled as he relaxed on the soft warm sand, Padme curled into his side as they enjoyed the summer sun. How had he gotten so lucky? He had never dreamed of marriage and yet here he was, married to the most wonderful woman in the Galaxy. “Deep thoughts?” She asked from his arms and Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Just thinking how lucky I am Mrs Kenobi.” 

“Not as lucky as I am Mr Kenobi.” She teased, leaning up to kiss him. 

“Ewww…”

“Ani!” Padme threw sand at the young Sith who blocked it with the Force. He threw himself down in the sand beside them. His prosthetic hand was carefully covered to keep sand from getting into it and damaging the metal or wires. Obi-Wan watched the two play around, unable to help smiling at them. He guessed that was what it was like to have a sibling. As a child he had been raised with his age mates but it wasn’t the same thing. After he’d left the Temple he’d been on his own alone, his Master often his only company. What had he missed out on? He shifted out of the way as they rolled closer, not wanting his leg to be hit. 

“Alright you two, settle down.” He called as sand flew and Padme rolled off her taller opponent.

“Everything okay?” She asked, seeing how he’d moved his legs.

“Fine, but it is lunch time.” He gathered his cane and Anakin walked over to pull him up to his feet. He settled his cane and they walked slowly back to the house. His leg was healing well but far too slowly for his liking. Of course as soon as he could walk without aide his leave would be up, as it was Anakin would be leaving tonight. It was surprising Anakin had gotten as much leave as he had but he had needed the time to get used to using the prosthetic hand. Thanks to the Force he had healed and adapted a lot faster than expected, just as Obi-Wan’s leg was healing faster. 

````````````````````````````````  
Padme ran his fingers through her husband’s hair as they lay in bed together. In the morning he was leaving for Coruscant to return to work and a week later she would join him for the new Senate Session. Her change of name would become public then and who knew how her colleagues would react to her marriage. The Queen knew, she had been quite happy for them and had given their marriage her blessing. Padme had almost expected to be asked to step down from her position as Senator but that hadn’t happened. Part of her didn’t want to leave, she just wanted them to stay at the Lake House forever, locked away from a Galaxy now at war. But that couldn’t happen, the Sith was behind this and Obi-Wan would never stop hunting the man that had killed his Master. And she could not walk away from all those who would suffer in this war. 

Obi-Wan took her hand and kissed her palm. “No more sad thoughts Padme. Get some sleep.” 

“But then morning will be here sooner and you’ll be gone.” 

He sat up and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly. “We won’t be apart for long.”

“I know. It just feels like we’ve been apart so much.” 

“I feel like we’re closing in on the Sith Lord and once he is dealt with I will not leave your side.” He promised solemnly. 

````````````````````````````  
“I hear congratulations are in order Commander.”

Obi-Wan turned and bowed to the Supreme Chancellor. “Thank you sir.” 

“I am pleased to see your wounds have healed as well, it appears that time on Naboo is very good for healing.”

“Yes it is.” 

“Well it is good to have you back, young Anakin has done a marvellous job in your place but he may yet be too young to take it on full time.” 

“Give him a few more years I can happily retire to Naboo.”

“Then perhaps in a few decades we will have some more Kenobi’s in the Senate.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Maybe.”

“Good day Commander.” 

``````````````````````````  
Padme smiled as she saw the lone figure waiting on the landing platform. She walked down the ramp and towards him, fighting the urge to run to him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. “I missed you.” She whispered.

“I missed you too wife dearest.” He smiled at her. 

“Have you gotten everything moved?”

“Of course, Ani had most of it done before I got back. I think he’s looking forward to having our old place to himself.” 

“He’s not a child anymore, I think he’s looking forward to spreading his wings.” She teased as they headed to her apartment, now their apartment. He helped her out of her heavy formal robes and into something more casual and then her handmaidens arrived with her luggage. Soon she was unpacked and they were sitting down to their first meal together in their apartment. 

``````````````````````  
Obi-Wan frowned as he read the report. This was not a good idea. Oh he didn’t doubt for a second that many Jedi would easily be able to inspire their troops but the Jedi were not trained for war or to lead such large groups. So why would the Chancellor suggest it? And why would the Jedi go along with it? His main problem with this was the petition to take half of his security forces and put them in the army, including Anakin. This stank of some sort of setup but he couldn’t see the end game. Lower security enough that the Senators would be easy targets? Or was there something else? He knew Padme would vote against this but would enough of the others? Anakin was not ready to face a war on the front lines. Especially one where he would have to hide his abilities from everyone. 

``````````````````````````  
Qui-Gon hesitated as he saw a familiar figure in the garden but then he walked in to join him. He knelt beside him and settled into meditation. Hours later they both surfaced and just stayed in the sunlight. “Are you to become a General?”

“No. I will remain in the Temple to teach those who’s Masters are in the field where it is too dangerous for their Padawans. The Council believes I am too old for a combat role.”

“They are right.” Obi-Wan smirked slightly and then sighed. “They are trying to enlist at least half of my forces, including Anakin.” 

“He is not ready for war.”

“That is what I said. Anakin even agrees with me, he knows he’s not prepared to see the things he will on the front lines. Padme has gathered some support to oppose it in the Senate but it may not be enough.”

“If he is assigned with a Jedi I can speak with them, make sure he is kept back as much as possible.”

Obi-Wan nodded and stood, not showing the fact that it hurt but Qui-Gon sensed the brief flash of pain from his leg. “Perhaps we are both too old for war.” He whispered as Obi-Wan left the Temple. It was good that the Council had opened the gardens to him for meditation, he needed to be able to release the stress of his work. And maybe Obi-Wan would forgive him one day if they saw each other enough, he may not hate him but Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan harboured some form of dislike for him though it had mellowed over the years.

TBC….


	13. ch13

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 13

Obi-Wan growled in anger, eyes flashing yellow but then he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, letting the Force wash through him, calming him. He opened his eyes and picked up the datapad again, re-reading Ani’s message. He had been assigned to Master Rahm Kota and his militia as something of a liaison to the Republic since the Jedi refused to work with clones. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, especially since the group were often in the thick of danger. But at least it seemed Anakin had been accepted into the group well enough, he just hoped his Apprentice’s shields were up to the task, Kota was very good at sensing those who touched the Dark Side. He had hoped Anakin would be placed further back from the front lines due to his young age and the fact he was a security officer, not a soldier or even a Jedi. Was this the other Sith trying to get his claws into his boy? He could tell by what his apprentice wasn’t saying that things were bad out there and there was nothing he could do to help him from so far away. Even if he resigned and then tried to join up there was little chance they’d be assigned together and his leg still pained him meaning he wouldn’t pass the physical.

``````````````````````````````````````````  
Yoda watched the young man meditate in the garden sadly. So much potential wasted because he had made the wrong choice. He should not have relied on Qui-Gon to make the right decision. He should have taken the boy on himself. By now Obi-Wan could have had his own Padawan but instead he was in charge of Senate Security, a noble cause yes, but not what his future should have been. 

“Did you need something Master Yoda.” Obi-Wan asked without opening his eyes or moving and the old master chuckled but walked into the room and sat down opposite him. 

“No, observing I was. Upset you something has.”

“Other than this pointless war?” Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. At Padme’s urging he’d let it grow out a bit from the short military cut he’d worn most of his life, though when he’d suggested a beard she’d shot that idea down fast. “It’s Anakin, he sends messages as often as he can but…it’s what he doesn’t say that worries me.”

“Strong the boy is, raised him well you have.”

“Thank you.”

“Senator Kenobi, well she is?”

“Yes Master. There were a few comments when our marriage came to light but most respect her too much to say anything.”

“Good. A good match, the two of you are.”

“Uh…thank you.” Obi-Wan smiles slightly. “I love her; I can’t imagine not being her husband so in a way I am now very grateful I never became a Jedi. If I had, then I could never have married her.” 

“If something happened to her, your actions what would they be?”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. “I would mourn her, miss her but I would also know I would see her again one day. Death is a part of life, no matter how much the parting hurts.”

That answer was a relief to Yoda, the young man held too much potential and if he fell to the Dark Side…it was not something he wanted to contemplate. “Possibility greater it is, war touches all now.”

“I know Master. I…” Obi-Wan sighed. “I think the Sith is connected to the Senate. I managed to track a signal to the lower levels but close to the Senate Building. And the suggestion to halve my men and make the Jedi warriors on the front line is just too convenient.”

“Hmm…. possible this is, name you have?”

“No, only theories. It has to be someone close to the Chancellor though.”

“Agreed. Careful you must be, if suspect you they do, then grave danger you will be in.”

“I know Master.” 

````````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan stretched out his senses as he ran and smirked as he felt his wife and her anger. He had warned the Senate when they passed the bill and now they were learning he was right. A small Separatist force had taken the Senate. But his wife was free and mad, the last time she’d been this angry she had freed her planet, you would think they would have learnt. He felt her recognise his presence and relax a little, knowing help was coming. She and her aides, along with Senator Organa, were barricaded in his office, one of the most defensible rooms in the building. Soon he arrived at the barricade around the building and joined the clone troops there to help them plan a way in. He wasn’t surprised when Masters Windu and Jinn arrived to give their aide as well along as a few Knights who were on leave from the front. He pointed out the secret halls and doors built in for security’s use, one of which lead to his office so they quickly used it. 

Padme spun and aimed her stolen blaster only to lower it and throw herself into her husband’s arm. “I knew you’d come.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No, but Ellé is.” 

“Nice timing Commander Kenobi.” Bail said as he helped the injured handmaiden over to the clones who quickly got her into the hallway and out of the building.

“You’re welcome Senator Organa. Now if you’ll follow the soldiers out of here we’ll work on freeing the others.” Bail nodded and gathered the other people in the room so that they could leave. “Go with them Padme.”

“Obi-Wan.”

“I know you are a perfectly capable fighter but please go, for me.” He whispered and then kissed her softly and she sighed but nodded.

“For you.” She kissed him and then moved back. “You better make it home for dinner.”

“As you command Senator.” He teased as she followed the others. Qui-Gon watched the interaction and couldn’t help chuckling softly. The relationship between them seemed happy and healthy which was good. Obi-Wan glanced at him and shrugged. “I don’t want to be banished to the couch for the next few weeks so we better get a move on.” 

````````````````````````  
Obi-Wan held his wife close as she slept. She looked so peaceful, all the stress the war caused erased as she dreamt of happier things. Sometimes he still expected to wake along in his old apartment, why had she agreed to marry him when she had so many options? He would always be grateful she had chosen him. He would do everything he could to protect her but he knew it may not be enough. For some reason she was a big target in this war, even with a certain Viceroy dead. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, tomorrow he would face the Senate again over the number of his men. He needed those who still lived back or permission to hire and train more. After the attack today surely they would see reason. 

TBC….


	14. ch14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my last update till Christmas so Merry Christmas everyone, or whatever holiday you celebrate.
> 
> Saw Force Awakens today and have to admit I was disappointed. While the script was more natural and flowed better than the prequels at least I couldn’t guess everything that was going to happen. Did they just rewrite the original 3 movies to make this one? Really hope they find their imaginations again for the next one.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 

Chapter 14

Obi-Wan walked through the crowds, people moving out of his way when they saw his uniform, until he reached the troop transport where the first soldiers were beginning to disembark. And then he saw him moving to down the ramp, his tall form easily standing out among the shorter clones and various personnel. Anakin looked straight at him, sensing him through their bond and he saw the new scar far too close to his apprentices’ eye. The brilliant blue eyes were duller than they used to be, far more world weary and it hurt to see. Then his apprentice was right in front of him and Obi-Wan pulled him into a hug which Anakin returned, not caring if people stared. “I am glad you are back Anakin. Come on, let’s get you home.” He took Anakin’s gear from him. 

“Just tired.” Anakin answered, letting his Master lead him away from the busy spaceport and then into his speeder. Soon he was home in what had been his apartment since Obi-Wan had moved in with Padme. Obi-Wan put Anakin’s gear in the bedroom and then went to make his Apprentice some tea even as Anakin slumped on the couch and yanked off his boots and jacket. “What happened?” He took the offered tea.

“To get you called back? The Separatists managed to infiltrate the Senate building and take them hostage. We managed to free them and capture or kill the attackers but it was enough to make the Senators see sense and recall all of the surviving Security officers as well as allowing me to recruit more.” 

“Is Padmé okay?”

“She barricaded herself, Senator Organa and several of their aides in my office.”

“Good.”

“Finish your tea and then get some sleep. You’re expected for lunch tomorrow at our place but other than that you’re off duty for four days.”

“Thank you Master.” He whispered sleepily and Obi-Wan fondly ruffled his hair. 

“Sleep well Ani.”

\--------------------------  
Padme threw herself into Anakin's arms as soon as he entered the apartment, hugging him tightly and he returned the embrace. “Oh Ani, I’ve been so worried. Come sit down.” She led him over to the couch and Obi-Wan watched in amusement before hanging up his jacket and going to make tea. Soon the three of them were comfortable on the couch with Anakin safely between them. He didn’t speak much, just soaked up the peaceful atmosphere and they let him, knowing he needed this. They knew Anakin needed them after everything he had seen so they would be there for him. They kept the talk light, never mentioning the war as he just listened and even dosed occasionally. Anakin finally began to relax finally, he hadn’t slept much at all last night, too stressed still from the last battle. 

\------------  
“Ah Anakin. Glad to be back?” Palpatine asked and Anakin turned to face the Chancellor, forcing himself to smile. 

“Very much so sir.” It felt good to be back in his old uniform, back to the old routine. 

“I am sure Obi-Wan is glad to have you back at his side. He needs you after all.”

Anakin hid a frown and nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Well very good then. Have a nice day.”

“You too sir.” He watched the Chancellor walk away and then shook his head. That had been one of the stranger conversations with the man, then again they always felt weird. He turned and went back to his patrol. 

\---------------  
Obi-Wan sat up and then scrambled out of bed and into the fresher, gently brushing Padme’s hair back from her face as she was sick. Finally, she finished and he gave her some water to rinse her mouth. “Alright?”

“I’m fine, must have eaten something wrong.”

“Okay but if you still feel off tomorrow please see a doctor.” He hugged her and she leant into him.

“I will but I’m sure it's nothing.” She promised before going to shower and then dress for another day trying to push for diplomatic communication to be opened. He showered and then dressed in his uniform before they left the apartment. He spent the day going through reports and a few of the proposed bills concerning the war. Everything he read just confirmed his suspicion that the ‘Sith’ was close to the Senate. He just needed to find him! He slumped in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. Why couldn’t he find him?

\----------------------  
Padme paced the apartment, hands pressed to her abdomen. She couldn't believe it. Yes, they had discussed it before but with the war had agreed to wait. And now……the lift arrived and Obi-Wan stepped into their apartment. He smiled and removed his jacket and she smiled back shakily. “Padme? What is it?” He moved quickly to her side and took her in his arms. 

“I saw the doctor.”

“Are you alright?” He sat them down on the couch and she smiled at him.

“I’m…. I’m fine, Obi-Wan I have wonderful news.” She took a deep breath and he stroked her cheek. “I’m pregnant.” She whispered and he froze for a second in shock before grinning and kissing her. 

“You’re sure?”

“Positive, the doctor ran some tests. In seven months we’ll be parents.”

“Oh Padme, this is amazing.”

“Are you sure, we agreed to wait until after the war. We were careful, I don’t know how this happened.” 

“It doesn’t matter how or that we’re at war. Our baby is a gift.” He kissed her softly and she leant against him, relieved he was happy about the baby. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She took his hand and he smiled. “I’ll have to tell the Queen; she’ll need to find someone to take my place when I have the baby. Do we want everyone to know?”

“I would love to tell the Galaxy.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, one resting over her womb. He focused and then smiled as he felt the small spark of life. 

“But?” She looked up at him and he sighed.

“The Sith. You’ve been targeted so many times.”

“If they know I’m pregnant I’ll become an even bigger target. I can hide the pregnancy with my gowns easily enough. My handmaidens will help me and so will my security. We need to tell Anakin though.” 

“I will tell him tonight once he finishes work so we won't be overheard.” He stroked her through her light weight gown. “I am so happy.”

\-----------------------  
Anakin fought the urge to grin like a nut as he walked through the Senate. He was going to be a big brother! He was so happy and excited. But he was also worried, he had seen pregnant women in the slave quarters, had seen how hard pregnancy and birth could be, the risks involved. And he had seen both mothers and children die. It scared him to think that could happen to Padme. She was the big sister he’d never had and he loved her. If she died it would kill Obi-Wan too. 

“Anakin? Is everything alright?” He nearly jumped as Qui-Gon Jinn walked up to him. 

“Master Jinn, sorry I was lost in though. Can I help you?”

“I wanted to see how you were, I haven’t seen you since you returned from the front.” He gently placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder and the younger man took a deep breath, relaxing. 

“I’m alright. Feels weird to actually sleep in a bed again and not to be shot at but it is good to be home.”

“Very well, come by the Temple if you want. It was good to see you.” He smiled and went to pick up the reports for the Council, he was glad Anakin was alright and home safe.

\-----------------------  
Darth Sidious opened his eyes and smirked. Finally, he had found a weakness to exploit. Amidala was pregnant and young Anakin feared for her. He could use that fear to his advantage. Soon Anakin would be his. Kenobi would not stop him; he was no threat. He had never completed his training although the techniques he had taught Anakin could be of use. Perhaps he would thank him before killing him.

TBC……


	15. ch15

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 15**

Obi-Wan held his wife close as they lay together in bed, one hand gently resting over her lower abdomen. He reached out with the Force and smiled as he felt the growing lives within her. His children, he was going to be a father. He knew the Order would ask to raise them but after the way he had raised Anakin there were no objections they could raise to him rearing and teaching his own children. Anakin would be a great uncle and Padmé’s family would love having more babies around. Padmé would return to Naboo to give birth in safety and away from politics. As much as he wanted to go with her he would leave her safety to Anakin until closer to the birth and then he would join them. They had discussed several names so far but had yet to agree on the final four, two boys and two girls since they didn’t want to know the twins gender in advance. Anakin had decided they were both girls while Padmé thought both were boys. He smiled softly, he had a feeling they were both half right.

 

He closed his eyes to sleep only to reach out and grab his commlink before the sound could wake his wife. “Report.” He slipped from the bedroom, uniform and boots in hand.

 

“The Chancellor is missing.” Anakin’s voice answered and Obi-Wan groaned inaudibly. “Oh, and there’s an enemy fleet in orbit.” Obi-Wan stopped with one boot on and blinked.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“Grievous and his fleet are in orbit. Most of the Republic fleet is approximately three hours away and I have a group of panicking Senators here.”

 

“Calm them, call Organa in to help. I’m sending Padmé to the Temple for safety and then will join you.”

 

“Of course.” Anakin severed communications and Obi-Wan went back into the bedroom to wake her.

 

`````````````````````````

Padmé paced the room she had been given in the Temple. She needed news, any news, of what was happening out there. But she knew in her condition she was a liability, too much stress and she’d find herself in early labour and with her babies at risk. She sat down and stared up at the sky, able to see the now fighting fleets above the planet and only hoped they could hold Grievous off.

 

`````````````````````````````````

Obi-Wan looked to his apprentice who nodded and followed Master Kolar at a run from the room and to the hanger. There were no Jedi with the fleet at the moment and Kolar would need backup if Dooku was there as suspected. Why was he always having to send his apprentice off with a Jedi in order to stop the false sith? He hated doing it but as the Commander he had to remain at the Senate, not to mention the fact he still limped on occasion, something that wasn’t good in battle. He pushed those thoughts away and went back to corralling the senators into their offices or apartments, with guards and then finding and interrogating the Chancellors guards. How had the man been kidnapped from his own office without a fight big enough to attract the attention of all of his people? Something about the whole thing was very fishy and he didn’t like it at all.

 

``````````````````````````

Padmé threw herself into her husband’s arms as he entered the private room in the Healing Halls of the Temple. “Are you alright?” He asked and she smiled.

 

“We’re fine. What happened?”

 

“The Chancellor was kidnapped from his Office. Anakin and Master Kolar managed to rescue him. Master Kolar was injured but Anakin is unharmed. Dooku and Grievous escaped though.”

 

“How could this happen?”

 

“I don’t know but there’s something off about the whole thing. Padmé I know you weren’t going to leave yet but I’d feel much better if you returned to Naboo now.”

 

“I have to be here for the bill next week, I won’t just leave after all the work we’ve put into it. The Chancellor’s powers have to be curbed, not expanded. I’ll leave after that.”

 

“Thank you.” He kissed her gently.

 

_TBC…_

_I know it’s short, sorry. Prepping for surgery next week, not looking forward to it._

 


	16. ch16

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 16**

Obi-Wan stayed close to Naboo’s pod as the bill was read, sensing Anakin and the rest spread through the building. He did not like this, with Dooku still on the loose the people were panicking, they’ could attack anywhere, any time. And so they were trying to vote more emergency powers to the Chancellor and Obi-Wan was beginning to wonder about Anakin’s offhand comments over the years. Was it possible Sidious had been right in front of them all along? He listened and watched, seeing those who gave the appearance of reluctance and yet voted to pass the bill while Padme and others voted against, to allow diplomacy resume. In the end the bill passed and he could sense his wife’s frustration at the failure. But at least now she would be leaving for Naboo to rest and prepare for the twins.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin gasped awake, breathing heavily as he struggled to push away the nightmare. It wasn’t going to happen, Padme was young and strong and Naboo had excellent facilities. She would not die in childbirth as he stood by her side, unable to help. And if she was at risk shouldn’t Obi-Wan be the one dreaming it not him? No, there was something off about this. He got up and yanked on his robe before walking down the hall to check on her, finding her fast asleep in the master bedroom. He walked to the communications station and sent a message to Obi-Wan detailing the dream to warn him and then he put a call through to Master Yoda at the Temple as he knew a lot about visions.

 

“Premonitions . . . premonitions . . . Hmmmm . . . these visions you have . . .”

 

“They are of pain, suffering, death . . .” he answered softly, sitting down on a stool.

 

“Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?”

 

“Senator Kenobi.”

 

“Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side.”

 

“It is not loss I fear Master Yoda. Everyone dies in time. But something about the dream feels…. dangerous, not right.”

 

“Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is. Avoid this trap you have, good that is. If in danger the Senator is into hiding take her.”

 

“We’re already pretty remote and she’s due to give birth soon. If there is going to be problems I am not trained to deal with them.”

 

“A Healer we shall send, protect the Senator you will. Warned Obi-Wan you have?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Good, careful you should be.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan bowed to the Chancellor, taking in the members of the clone battalion permanently attached to the Senate as well as his own men. The number of guards had been increased since the kidnapping. “How may I help Chancellor?”

 

“This afternoon the Senate will grant me direct control of the Jedi.”

 

“They will no longer answer to the Senate?”

 

“They will report to me . . . personally. The Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war. This will bring a quick end to things.”

 

“Perhaps, but the Jedi Council may not see it that way.” Oh yes, he was really beginning to agree with Anakin, perhaps there was far more to the Chancellor than anyone knew.

 

“There are times when we must all endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of security.”

 

“With all due respect, sir, the Council is most likely in no mood for more constitutional amendments.” He warned.

 

“Thank you, my friend, but in this case I have no choice . . . this war must be won.”

 

“Everyone will agree on that.” He allowed.

 

“surely you see the Jedi are not as good as they project? They abandoned you and Anakin. Oh they allow you to visit, even let him take classes but you are not one of them. Neither of you is even allowed the weapon of a Jedi.”

 

“We are not Jedi Chancellor and I do not regret that. I have long moved past being angry at them, I have a good life.”

 

“Indeed. If they should…object to the decree?”

 

“My men are good but they are not trained to fight Jedi.”

 

“I shall be increasing the number of clone troops around the Senate.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Darth Charon activated the secure comm and smiled as his Apprentice quickly answered. “I am sorry I ever doubted your insight my Apprentice. If Palpatine isn’t Sidious, then he is close to him.” he explained their earlier conversation.

 

“Be careful Master. Your wife will kill me if anything happens to you.” Despite being secure they never used names. His Master chuckled.

 

“I am always careful. How is she?”

 

“As she put it, feeling fat and useless.”

 

“And you? Any more dreams?”

 

“Not so far.”

 

“Good, stay safe.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan moved quickly into the building and into the Chancellor’s box. “You wanted to see me, Chancellor.” He bent over to be heard over the applause and music.

 

“Yes, Obi-Wan. Come closer. I have good news. Our Clone Intelligence Units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He is hiding in the Utapau system.”

 

“At last, we'll be able to capture that monster. Is Dooku with him?”

 

“That is unknown. Please inform the Jedi Council of this, I assume they shall send a Master or several.”

 

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan agreed, highly suspicious but hiding it deeply, was Palpatine trying to work on him with Anakin gone? “I shall inform them at once.”

 

“Of course and perhaps with his demise we shall see where the Jedi’s loyalties truly lie.”

 

“As you say Chancellor.” He bowed and left, heading straight to the Temple to inform the Council.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau. We have had no reports of this from our agents.” The holo of Ki-Adi-Mundi sounded as suspicious as Obi-Wan felt.

 

“How could the Chancellor have come by this information and we know nothing about it? We have had contact with Baron Papanoida and he said no one was there.” Mace’s hologram argued.

 

“A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau.” Obi-Wan told them what he had been told.

 

“Act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous, end this war sooner it will. Quickly and decisively we should proceed.”

 

“Does everyone agree?” Mace asked and they all nodded.

 

“A Master is needed, with much experience.

 

“I will go. The situation here is stable and I am close.” Mace offered.

 

I shall prepare two clone brigades as quickly as possible to send to join you. If this report is true, there's no telling how many battle droids he may have with him.” Obi-Wan told him before the transmission ended.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I understand your reservations completely, Senator, and I assure you the appointment of Governors will in no way compete with the duties of the Senate.” Palpatine addressed the gathered Senators before them, hiding his annoyance at their signed petition. He didn’t have time for such petty things.

 

“May I take it then, that there will be no further amendments to the Constitution?” Bail asked, wishing Padme was there to speak with her one-time Senator herself.

 

“I want this terrible conflict to end as much as you do, Senator Organa, and when it does I guarantee an immediate return to democracy . . .”

 

“You are pursuing a diplomatic solution to the war, then.”

 

“You must trust me to do the right things, Senator. That is why I am here.”

 

“But surely . . .”

 

“I have said I will do what is right, that should be enough for your . . . committee.”

 

“On behalf of the "delegation of two thousand," I thank you, Chancellor.” Bail stepped back in, bowing slightly to the older man.

 

“I thank you for bringing this to my attention, Senator.” They left the office and Palpatine scowled. He needed the Jedi to move soon so that he could denounce them.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Masters, may I interrupt? General Windu has made contact with General Grievous, and we

have begun our attack.” Commander Cody stated via hologram.

 

“Thank you, Commander. Obi-Wan, deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions.” Mace looked at the Security chief who nodded.

 

“Of course Master Windu.”

 

“I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor.” Master Koon commented as Kenobi left.

 

“If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous, then he should be removed from office.”

 

“That could be a dangerous move ... the Jedi Council would have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition . . .”

 

“. . . and replace the Congress with Senators who are not filled with greed and corruption.”

 

“To a dark place this line of thought will carry us. Hmmmmm. . . . great care we must take.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Windu. He has engaged General Grievous.” Obi-Wan reported, holding out the report and the Chancellor took it to look over.

 

“We can only hope that Master Windu is up to the challenge.”

 

“He is a powerful Jedi Master, he will prevail.” Obi-Wan fell into step with the Chancellor as he left his office to walk into the private meeting room attached.

 

“It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your or Anakin’s talents. Don't you wonder why they won't let you take the title Jedi? It would surely not take much to complete your training.”

 

“I have wondered occasionally.” Obi-Wan lied, keeping tight control over what the other man might be able to sense from him.

 

“They don't trust you, Obi-Wan. Both of you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force. And then together we can teach Anakin and your children.”

 

“How do you know the ways of the Force?” Obi-Wan asked suspiciously and Palpatine smiled.

 

“My mentor taught me everything about the Force . . . even the nature of the dark side.’

 

“You know the dark side?”

 

“Obi-Wan, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, they fear both you and Anakin. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you.”

 

“I won't be a pawn in your political game.” Obi-Wan backed away, towards the office and its recording equipment he knew was within.

 

“Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Obi-Wan, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death.”

 

“What did you say?” So Anakin’s visions had been created unnaturally.

 

“Use my knowledge, I beg you . . . “

 

“You're a Sith Lord!” Obi-Wan managed to sound totally surprised by the revelation even as his hand went to his blaster, for all the good it would do against Sidious. “I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council.” He stated firmly, knowing they were being recorded.

 

“Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you? What if I am right and they are plotting to take over the Republic?”

 

“I guess we will soon see.”

 

“You have great wisdom, Obi-wan. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme.” Palpatine used flattery, he wished it was Anakin before him, he had been working on the boy for years but if he could turn Kenobi then the boy would follow. “I am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all . . . “ Palpatine sat back down behind his desk and Obi-Wan retreated.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Are you safe?”

 

“Yes Master, what is it?” Anakin asked, hearing the worry.

 

“You were right about your visions, keep her close and stay hidden until I call. Palpatine is Sidious, he told me. I am informing the Jedi Council.”

 

“Be very careful Master.”

 

“Always. Give her my love.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Master Koon, I must talk to you.” Obi-Wan called as he entered the Temple hanger.

 

“What is it, Kenobi? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Mace has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate.”

 

“He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth, Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord.”

 

“A Sith Lord?”

 

“Yes. The one you have been looking for.”

 

“How do you know this?”

 

“He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side.”

 

“Are you sure?’

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive.”

 

“Master be careful; the Chancellor is very powerful.”

 

“Find Master Yoda and tell him to meet us there.”

 

“Of course.” Obi-Wan made his way towards the Council Room.

 

“Obi-Wan?”

 

“Master Jinn, please excuse me I must find Master Yoda immediately. Master Koon, Master Fisto and Master Tiin have gone to confront the Chancellor, he is the Sith Lord.” Obi-Wan explained as they walked.

 

“I will have a transport prepared immediately.”

 

“I have instructed my men to shut the Senate building done to limit possible casualties should the fight escalate.” Obi-Wan offered and Qui-Gon nodded, running to the hanger. “Master Yoda.”

 

“Troubled you are Obi-wan.”

 

“Master Koon requests your presence in the Chancellors office, he is Sidious.”

 

“Leave immediately I shall. Remain here you will, inform other Masters.”

 

“Of course.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Oh.”

 

“Padme?” Anakin moved to her side as she pressed a hand to her lower back.

 

“I think I need Master Bant.” She admitted as a contraction hit. Anakin scooped her up and ran for the prepared room while calling for the Jedi Healer.

 

_TBC…_

 

 


	17. ch19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character deaths

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 17**

 

Obi-Wan made his way back to the Senate building, checking the positioning of his men and frowning at the number of clones surrounding the building. He’d been suspicious of the highly convenient army from the start but he and Anakin had gotten to know several well and they were good men for the most part. He slipped inside and made his way to the Chancellor’s office, he had felt the deaths of most of those sent after the Sith and knew the time to act was coming. He reached through their bond for Anakin and found him highly agitated. He sent a questioning feeling and was worried by the answer, Padme had gone into labour early. Bant was with her, his one-time friend was a good healer, she would see Padme through this. A simple Force suggestion took care of the red robed guards near the office and then he opened to door to find the dead Masters before moving further in to find Qui-Gon against the wall, injured but alive and mostly conscious. The duel was Yoda versus Sidious for now and he was content to watch even as he moved to check Jinn’s wounds.

 

“Obi-Wan.” The Master gripped his shirt. “Go, warn the Senate.” He coughed and Obi-Wan helped shift him to a better position.

 

“Yes Kenobi, run and tell the Senate. Or pledge yourself to me and I promise you a life of power with your wife and children.” Sidious called and both Jedi tensed slightly even as Sidious sent Yoda flying and then activated his comm. “Execute Order 66.” He commanded of the clone that appeared.

 

“At once My Lord.”

 

Sidious laughed. “So ends the Jedi!” he cackled.

 

Obi-Wan sighed and stood to stare right at the Sith. “I have only called one man Master and you are not he.” His hidden lightsabre was in his hand now even as Yoda struggled to get back up. He ignited the dark orange blade and moved, shocking them all as he attacked Palpatine who quickly moved to defend himself.

 

The two wounded Masters watched the two men fight around the office, shocked as Obi-Wan caught the lightning with his bare hand, sending it back at Sidious easily. Yes, since the war Obi-Wan had been sparing on occasion with Qui-Gon but nothing that should give him this level of expertise and the lightning? How? Where had he learnt this…. who had he called Master? Qui-Gon glanced over at Yoda who finally managed to get to his feet and move to the wounded Jedi’s side. All they could do was watch as the two men fought over the fate of the Galaxy. Obi-Wan was shoved back their way and Qui-Gon gasped in horror as he saw yellow in place of normally blue eyes. No…it wasn’t possible. Obi-Wan was a good man, with a wife and children on the way, he couldn’t be a Sith and if he was then why fight Sidious? Unless they were seeing an apprentice trying to kill his Master? But then Kenobi’s statement didn’t make sense.

 

“Who are you?” Sidious demanded and Obi-Wan smirked.

 

“Darth Charon and Anakin is my Apprentice, never yours Sidious.” He answered calmly.

 

“Impossible! I am the only Sith Lord.”

 

“You killed my Master, the closest to a Father I ever knew. I swore to avenge his death and now the time has come. I must admit, your ability to hide is impressive and yet Anakin has suspected you for years. I should have listened to his instincts.” Even the two combatants staggered slightly as death after death of Force users slammed into them all.

 

“No.” Qui-Gon moaned as he felt lifelong friends joining the Force.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin held Padme’s hand as she pushed, panting from exhaustion. “Easy Padme, you’re doing great.” He praised, holding some water to her lips.

 

Bant smiled. “Anakin’s right, just keep pushing.” They were distracted by the sound of a troop transport arriving. “Stay with her.” Bant ordered before slipping outside. “Is there a problem Commander?”

 

“No.” The clones opened fire and Bant didn’t have time to pull her lightsaber as she fell, dead as she hit the grass.

 

Anakin tensed as he heard blaster fire. He moved to the wall and hit the emergency signaller to send for help from the Capitol.

 

“Anakin?”

 

“It’s alright Padme.” He put the house on lockdown, hand going to his hidden lightsaber and the blaster he wore openly.

 

“Where’s Master Eerin?” She gasped before pushing as her body demanded.

 

Anakin looked out the window and grimaced. “Dead. There’s a group of clones out there.”

 

“Clones?” She lay back to breath. “Obi-Wan was right…they were a trap.”

 

“Looks like it.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sidious cackled in glee as Jedi after Jedi was killed by their own soldiers. Obi-Wan felt a flash of worry, there was a Jedi with his family. He opened the bond and felt Anakin’s assurance they were unharmed. H refocused on Palpatine and moved in. “Your time has come.”

 

“Never!” their blades clashed again and again, neither gaining the upper hand.

 

Obi-Wan opened himself fully to the Force and his bond with Anakin and his Apprentice opened himself in return, letting Obi-Wan take his strength. So when his blade pierced Sidious’ heart it was with the backing of the Chosen One. Sidious had no time to do anything as he was killed in an instant, his body slumping to the carpet.

 

Yoda and Qui-Gon remained where they were but Yoda was tense, his lightsaber held in hand as they watched Obi-Wan. They watched as he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. When he turned to them his eyes were the familiar blue again. He moved to the Chancellor’s desk and began working. “Medics are on the way.” He called as he worked. He growled in frustration. “Order 66 needs the Chancellor’s authority to rescind. They’re not responding even to his channel without the right codes.”

 

“Rescind it you would?” Yoda asked warily and Obi-Wan looked up, meeting his eyes.

 

“I have no quarrel with the Order Master.” He stated calmly. “Not that there’s going to be an Order soon if I can’t get them to answer.”

 

“Sith you are.” Yoda stated sadly, he had thought Obi-Wan safe from the Dark and yet he had Fallen to it like so many who were only partially trained.

 

“And?” Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head as the comm came alight with reports of dead Jedi. “Master Yoda I respect you and care about your well-being. I have no desire at all to fight you.” He stated and then he unsealed the doors as the medical team arrived. “See to them, I must report to the Senate.” He took with him the Security recordings that had unfortunately suffered damage during his fight with Sidious, didn’t want to scare the Senators with the knowledge their security chief was a Sith after all. They would have his story, backed by the tapes long before either Jedi Master could try to contradict him. His comm beeped and he raised his wrist. “Yes?”

 

“Congratulations Master, you have a healthy son and daughter. Unfortunately, Master Eerin was killed by clone troops who have since been taken into custody by Naboo security forces.”

 

“The four of you are alright?”

 

“Padme is sore and tired and the babies are hungry. Other than that I have the building on lockdown and Naboo security posted outside.”

 

“I have to inform the Senate of what has happened but I will join you as soon as I can.”

 

“No Obi-Wan.” Padme called over the comm and Anakin moved closer to her. “We will join you. Naboo must stand strong in this.”

 

He sighed. “Very well. I love you.”

 

“We love you too.” Anakin called teasingly and then cut the call as Obi-Wan walked into the Senate and sent out the call for an emergency session.

 

_TBC…._


	18. ch18

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Coming to the end soon, see the sequel over at Scififan33._

**Chapter 18**

They watched the Senate Emergency Session with bated breath as the ship hurtled back towards Coruscant. They watched the recording of the Jedi Masters confronting the Chancellor, of him killing them and fighting Yoda and then Obi-Wan appeared. There was no sound to the recording but everyone saw that it was her husband who killed her one-time Ambassador, saving the two remaining Jedi Masters. There was shocked silence in the Senate and then they were on their feet cheering and applauding the Sith Killer, which had the two of them fighting laughter at how easily they had been tricked. They knew Obi-Wan must have destroyed the sound and with him revealing it the Jedi wouldn’t be able to then turn on him and denounce him as a Sith, no one would believe them. They had done it, they had avenged Obi-Wan’s beloved Master and adopted Father. Anakin looked at Padme, holding little Luke while she cradled Leia close. “We won.”

 

“It’s not over yet. The Jedi could get traction once things settle down.”

 

“The Senate will need a new Chancellor, someone strong and willing to stand up to anyone.” He grinned and she sighed.

 

“I know what you’re suggesting. If…if Obi-Wan agrees I will put my name forward. But people will be wary of Naboo after Palpatine.”

 

“Maybe but you are Obi-Wan’s wife and everyone knows you were against Palpatine taking so much power.”

 

“We’ll see. How much longer?”

 

“Three hours, you and the twins should get some rest.”

 

“So should you Ani.” They left the cockpit to Artoo and he helped her settle the babies before retiring to his cabin to meditate.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Qui-Gon was sort of surprised to wake up, his memories fuzzy but he was sure he had been injured in battle. He opened his eyes to stare up at the familiar ceiling of the Temple’s healing ward. He glanced over at the sound of noise and saw Master Yoda watching something but at his movement the holo was paused and the ancient Master got up, hobbling over.

 

“to see you awake, good it is.”

 

“Master? What happened?”

 

“What remember you do?” Yoda pushed rather than answer immediately.

 

Qui-Gon frowned in confusion, trying to remember, he must have hit his head…. Obi-Wan had been in the Temple…. Palpatine was Sidious! They’d gone to the office to find the other Masters dead and had attacked together but he was too strong. He’d gone down and…Obi-Wan had been there, with a lightsaber. He had killed the Sith…. but there was something…. “Obi-Wan killed Sidious.”

 

“Correct. Told the Senate he has, used Office surveillance. Convicted of treason Palpatine has been, the war on hold it is. Repealed the Chancellor’s powers have been, Order 66 cancelled.” Yoda was leaving something out, Qui-Gon knew it.

 

“What is it?” he coughed and hissed in pain, his chest felt almost as bad as when he’d been run through on Naboo. His field career was most definitely completely over, maybe even his ability to teach saber classes. There was something niggling at his memory, something about Obi-Wan’s fight….

 

“Killed Darth Sidious, Darth Charon did.”

 

And horror flashed through him as he remembered, seeing familiar blue/grey turned the horrifying yellow of a Sith. “No….” And Anakin, sweet little Ani, raised by a Sith? They’d watched him so closely when he first returned to Coruscant, watching for any signs of a Fall and there’d been nothing! “How…he was watched, checked.”

 

“Know I do not, two powerful Sith right in front of us were yet sensed nothing we did.”

 

“The Senate?”

 

“Hero, Kenobi is. Moved fast he did, ensure move against him dangerous will be.”

 

“Order 66…. how many?”

 

“Several days’ unconscious you have been. Of those here, only twenty initiates and younglings spared were, saved by the Crèche Masters. With them three injured Masters hid. Of those in the field none have reported.” That was the biggest blow yet.

 

“Anakin?” He asked shakily.

 

“Arrived with Senator Kenobi he did. Twins she had while hiding on Naboo. Protect them Skywalker does while Senator in Senate. Denouncing Sidious loudly she is. By her side Obi-Wan is.”

 

“Does she know what he is?” Qui-Gon managed to sit up slightly.

 

“Suspect so I do, confirmation we do not have.” Yoda admitted sadly.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan smiled at the sleeping twins in awe, he still couldn’t believe they were his children. Luke and Leia they had decided to name them after long discussions. They were incredibly aware in the Force, so bright and powerful. They had agreed that the twins would have a say in their training once they were old enough to understand. Until then Anakin had happily offered to ‘retire’ in order to look after them and ensure there were no accidents. He smiled again as slender arms wrapped around his waist. “We make beautiful babies, don’t we?”

 

“That we do husband.” She kissed his cheek. “At least they’re finally sleeping at night, so come to bed please.”

 

“Gladly.” He followed her to their room to change for sleep and then he curled around her in the bed, content to just hold her close after their time apart. He wished he had been there for the birth but perhaps they would have more children one day and he could be there then. As they lay in bed he sent gentle waves of healing energy into her. Making her laugh softly.

 

“Stop it, Anakin has been doing that since the birth. I’m fine.” She looked over her shoulder at him, smiling. “It’s normal to still be achy.”

 

“Sorry, I just don’t like seeing you in pain.”

 

“I know. Now sleep.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yoda had managed to attend the session, looking out over the numerous pods as the vote was taken for the new Chancellor. The results were a relief to him as Bail Organa was elected, he was a good man. And not under the Sith’s sway even though he was close to Senator Kenobi. The crowd cheered as the man stood in the Alderaanian pod and bowed. It moved out into the middle and Bail began his speech, thanking them for their support and promising to ensure democracy and work for peace with the Separatists now that Palpatine’s duplicity had been revealed. He also swore to help the surviving clones with the horror of what they had been forced to do and to move on to lives in peace. Several planets had already come forward to offer them places, their own populations needing the boosts.

 

“Congratulations Chancellor.” He greeted once the session was ended and Bail bowed his head.

 

“Thank you Master Yoda. How is Master Jinn?”

 

“Healing, gravelly injured he was.”

 

“We have searchers out for any Jedi who may have escaped the clones, and the clones themselves are giving detailed reports on what happened so their bodies at least can be returned.”

 

“A kindness that is. Blame them we do not. Pawns too they were.”

 

“Agreed. Please, let me know if there’s anything more I can do to help.” Bail smiled and then he was swamped by well-wishers.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I told you I wouldn’t be Chancellor.” Padme worked to let her hair down and Obi-Wan moved to help, gently brushing the mass of curls.

 

“This time.” He admitted, loving the feel of her hair in his hands. “But in two terms time people won’t associate Naboo with Palpatine as much. They’ll see all the good work you’ve done.”

 

“Sure you don’t want to run?” She asked and they laughed. Obi-Wan could do politics but he didn’t like it. “Prefer being the power behind the throne?” She teased and he kissed her.

 

“I don’t need the spotlight.” He agreed, going back to work helping make Senator Kenobi back into his Padme, gently wiping away the makeup the allowed her handmaidens to pretend to be her. Not the face paint of the Queen but it was still done to blur her features enough to be easily replaced by someone who looked similar.

 

“I just keep thinking of all the times Anakin complained about him, why did neither of us ever take him seriously?” She removed her necklace and placed it in the jewellery box.

 

“Because it seemed so unlikely, he was already Chancellor, why push for more and risk exposure. We looked at it from our viewpoint of the Sith, not his.” Obi-Wan admitted softly.

 

“None of this is your fault.” She turned on her seat to clasp his hands. “No one saw it, not the Naboo, the Jedi, other Senators, no one not on his side. There is no way you could have realised until he revealed himself. Now come on, dinner will be ready and Anakin needs a break from the twins.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan slipped into the room and stared down at the man sleeping on the bed, he looked so frail. He glanced at the readouts and was relieved to find none were in the danger zone. He turned to leave, not wanting to wake him or to let anyone know he’d been there.

 

“Is it…true?”

 

He froze and then turned to find Qui-Gon looking at him, moving slowly closer to hear him better. “Is what true?”

 

“Sith.”

 

“You should rest Master Jinn; the children will need every Master to be found.” He reached down and gently adjusted the blankets. A hand wrapped weakly around his wrist.

 

“Obi-Wan.”

 

He closed his eyes and then straightened, looking him in the eye. “Yes. I loved my Master very much Qui-Gon. The anger problem you saw in me? He helped me deal with it, accept it and move past it. I love my wife and my children, and Anakin, even when he’s driving me mad with some crazy stunt or droid parts scattered on the floor. Sidious was a monster who destroyed so many lives in the quest for more and more power. I have everything I ever dreamed of and I don’t want or need more. If Padme wanted to retire back to Naboo today, I’d go with her happily. I’m not your enemy.” He explained softly before slipping from the room, leaving Qui-Gon with the puzzle that was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin watched in awe as Luke pulled himself to his feet and then tumbled down, a look of surprise on his face. He scooped the boy up, laughing. “Good job Luke, such a good boy.” He praised. He set him back on the mat next to his sister who watched carefully before pulling herself up, holding tight to the couch to remain on her feet. The bell rang and he got up, hand slipping to his lightsaber as he moved, but he didn’t sense a threat. He opened the door to find a young woman there. “May I help you?”

 

“I was hoping Senator Kenobi was in?”

 

“She’s not acutally.”

 

“I’m terribly sorry, I hoped to see her in session today but I missed her.”

 

“Who should I tell her to contact?”

 

“Moira Antilles, Alderaanian Ambassador.”

 

“I apologise for my abruptness Ambassador.” He bowed slightly to her and she blushed.

 

“There’s no need.” She smiled at him. “Please tell her to call when she pleases, there’s no real rush. I’m just trying to meet all of Bail’s allies in the Senate.”

 

“Antilles…. any relation to the previous Ambassador?”

 

“He’s my uncle. Politics runs in the family.”

 

“Good luck in the Senate, I will let my Lady know.”

 

“Thank you…you retired so what do I call you?”

 

“My name’s Anakin. Knight Anakin if you want to be formal.” The Jedi would not say anything about the title, not with how precarious their position still was.

 

“Very well, thank you Knight Skywalker.” She left and he went back to the twins, he would tell Padme when she and Obi-Wan got back from their dinner out. She was a rather pretty Senator.

 

_TBC…._


	19. ch19

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 19**

Obi-Wan hid a smirk as he watched Anakin speaking with the Alderaanian Senator, his apprentice may not have noticed but to everyone else it was obvious the two were attracted to each other.

 

“It seems Senate Security officers and Senators make a good match.”

 

“Chancellor.” Obi-Wan bowed to his new boss.

 

“Commander Kenobi. We all owe you a great debt for revealing Palpatine’s treachery.”

 

“Anakin was always suspicious of him, if only we had payed attention to that. I just wish Order 66 could have been overridden sooner.”

 

“Indeed, the treatment of the clones is going well. We must help them deal with what happened and move on. I hear Naboo is taking a large portion of them to do just that.”

 

“As are several planets, we all owe them for the protection they gave us in the war.” Obi-Wan admitted. “Has there been any news on Dooku?”

 

“Nothing, he seems to have vanished. All intelligent agents are on the lookout for him. many of the Separatist leaders are back peddling now they know how they were used. Even if the Count wishes to continue the war he will only have what troops are already with him.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin blinked as he entered the main training room they used, it was pitch black and then a single lightsaber lit, one he instantly recognised as his Master’s and he had already sensed his presence. “Master.”

 

“Kneel My Apprentice.” He intoned and Anakin knelt before him, was this it?

 

“Anakin Skywalker, you have been my Apprentice since you were a child. You have learnt everything I have taught you and it is time to end your training. As of today you are no longer my Apprentice.” The lightsaber gently tapped the air over each of Anakin’s shoulders even he kept his head bowed. “Now rise Darth Vis, Lord of the Sith.”

 

Anakin stood as the lights came on to see Padme and the twins also present, Padme smiling happily at him. He then looked to his Master to see a fond smile on his face. “I won’t disappoint you Master.”

 

“I know you won’t Anakin.” Obi-Wan pulled him into a brief hug.

 

Padme then pulled the young man into a hug and kissed his cheek. “I’m so proud of you Ani.” The twins babbled happily from where Threepio and Artoo were watching over them, able to feel their parents’ happiness.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You sent for me Chancellor?” Obi-Wan stepped into the office and bit back a sigh as he saw Master Yoda. He bowed to them both. “Master Yoda, I hope you are fully recovered?”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan stared straight at him and lowered his shields enough for the o0ld Master to feel that he genuinely wanted him to be alright.

 

“Well I am. Qui-Gon healing well is not.”

 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, he   did not love the man as he might have if different choices had been made years ago but he had become closer to being a friend during the war. “I see.”

 

“We have been discussing the Order’s future and its role in the Republic.” Bail admitted, motioning Obi-Wan to a seat. “Master Yoda made some startling accusations of you.”

 

“He told you I am a Sith.”

 

“Yes.” Bail was surprised by Obi-Wan simply stating it like that. “Are you?”

 

“If you use Palpatine as an example then no, nor am I a Jedi.”

 

“Then call yourself what do you?”

 

“My Master said we are Sith but I do not believe he was completely right as there is one thing that sets us apart from the Sith and the Jedi?”

 

“And what is that Commander?”

 

“Love, Chancellor. The purest emotion there is. I love my wife and my children. I love Anakin as a son and brother.”

 

Bail was taken aback by that frank answer, the emotions clear to see in Kenobi’s eyes. It had always been something that made a lot of people wary to give their children to the Jedi, the strict Code that allowed no family. But maybe it was time for things to change. “I believe I can get the votes to allow the Temple to remain here and active but there will have to be changes Master Yoda. The Republic can no longer lean so heavily on your Order, we trusted too much in your sight and you failed to tell us how blinded you were. It is time the Jedi stepped back from politics.”

 

“Agree I do.” Yoda admitted. “Even if remain the same we did, the numbers we no longer have. Many years it will take to strengthen the Order.”

 

“The Code needs to be updated and the age limit on Padawans revised. How many children were sent away who would have made excellent Jedi?”

 

“Of two I know well.” He answered. “Your children, trained will be?”

 

“In control, when they are old enough to choose then they will decide what training to take.”

 

“Allow within the Temple you would?”

 

“If the Code changes for the better then yes. I do not want to be your enemy Master Yoda, I never have.”

 

“See we shall. Go now I will. Come, speak again with Qui-Gon soon you should.”

 

“I will. I’ll even bring the twins.” Yoda left and Obi-Wan turned to Bail. “Do I need to look for a new job?”

 

Bail sighed. “No. you’ve done an excellent job over the years Obi-Wan, despite Palpatine’s sabotage. Swear that you will continue to work for the good of the Republic and we will leave it there.”

 

“I swear; I serve democracy Chancellor.”

 

“Very well.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of a small child on the bed beside him. “Did you get lost from Crèche?” He asked tiredly but then he really looked a t boy and took in his features…he looked over to see Obi-Wan smiling in amusement, a girl in his arms.

 

“That is Luke and this is Leia. I thought you might like to meet them.” He moved closer and set Leia on the bed as well.

 

“They’re beautiful.” He lifted a shaky hand to gently brush Luke’s chubby cheek and the boy grabbed on to gum on it, making Qui-Gon smile.

 

“I think they get that from Padme. Oh, Anakin has a crush. The new Senator for Alderaan, Moira Antilles. She’s young but has a good head on her shoulders.”

 

“Does she like him?”

 

“Looks like it, watching them together is sweet.” Obi-Wan pulled a chair over with the Force and then placed a hand on his arm and Qui-Gon felt the Force brush over him gently. It will tell him nothing more than Qui-Gon already knew, there would be no miracle healing for him this time.

 

“Why did you….do it?”

 

“Do what?” He leant closer.

 

“Naboo.”

 

“I am a servant of the Force Qui-Gon, when it summoned me there I obeyed. I didn’t know why I was being sent until I saw you fall to the Sith. I killed him and then kept you alive because I knew it was why I was there. Would I have done it without the Force screaming at me…. I don’t know, other than killing that monster. Back then…I didn’t hate you, I didn’t really feel anything towards you.” He admitted softly. “Now I wish there was something I could do for you.” Qui-Gon pulled his hand free of Luke to place on Obi-Wan’s arm and Obi-Wan shifted to grip his hand. “Are you in pain?”

 

“The Healers…help.” He coughed and Obi-Wan supported him. The damage to his lungs and several other organs was too much for bacta to heal but not enough to kill him quickly. “Will they be Sith?”

 

“They will choose their own path when they’re old enough. Has Master Yoda told you about the deal with the Senate?”

 

“No.”

 

“The Jedi need to update the Code to keep support and the Temple here. And there will be more separation between the Senate and the Order.”

 

“Dooku?” He asked painfully, it hurt to see how far his Master had Fallen.

 

“No sign.” Luke began fidgeting and Obi-Wan picked him up, soothing the child.

 

“I’m…sorry.”

 

Obi-Wan took his hand in his free one and squeezed gently. “I forgive you.” He said it because he knew that was what the man needed to hear, he didn’t think the man needed forgiveness for passing him over, not when it had led to so much good in his life. He watched as Qui-Gon’s eyes closed and then his hand went slack in his. An alarm went off and the only Jedi Healer left came over to check and then gently cover the body as Obi-Wan removed the twins. He was glad he had been able to ease his passing and was actually sad the quiet man was gone.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin smiled as he watched Moira play with Leia. She was great with the twins and they loved it when she came to the apartment to visit. And he really enjoyed spending time with her, she was smart, funny and beautiful with long dark hair, wide green eyes and she had the cutest freckles across her nose. “Moira?”

 

“Yes Ani?” She pulled Leia into her lap and turned to him, the toddler giggling happily.

 

“Will you…. would you be willing to…”

 

“Yes Ani, I will marry you.” She grinned at the way he stumbled over the words and Anakin blushed slightly.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” She leant over and kissed him and Anakin wrapped his arm around her even as she put Leia down to deepen the kiss.

 

“I love you.” He whispered and she smiled.

 

“I know.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-wan stood by Anakin’s sighed, unable to feel any prouder of the boy as they stood on the Palace grounds of Alderaan with Breha and Bail in front of them. The music began and Bail Antilles escorted Moira down the aisle. “Breath Anakin.” He whispered and Anakin sucked in a breath.

 

She was a vision! Dressed in flowing white silk and lace she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He held his hand out to her and she took it, moving to stand opposite him as the ceremony began. Anakin didn’t hear a word, all his sensed focused on his bride. Obi-Wan nudged him out of his daze to exchange vows and then he swept her into his arms to kiss his new wife.

 

“I love you Anakin.” She whispered and he grinned.

 

“I know.” He repeated her own words back to her and they laughed before turning to face the crowd of friends, family and Senate members.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Mummy!” Leia called and Padme swept the five-year-old up in her arms, spinning her around and making her laugh. It was amazing how much her daughter looked like her already, and then braids in her hair were so cute.

 

“How is my little Princess? And where is your brother?”

 

“With Daddy.” She pointed out to the balcony and Padme walked out to find Luke and Obi-Wan sitting with their knees touching in meditation.

 

If Leia took after her Luke was a blend of them both with blue eyes and dark hair, a slight reddish tint to it but he had the beginnings of her slender build and cheek bones. He also took after his Father in temperament, always quiet and calm, watching things rather than participating and he was already learning to meditate. If she had to guess she’d say Luke would devote himself to either the Sith or Jedi path while Leia might follow him or follow Padme’s own footsteps. She smiled as Luke opened his eyes and then scrambled up and ran over to hug her. She hugged him tight and then smiled at her husband as he surfaced from his own meditation, getting up and moving to kiss her gently.

 

“Welcome home.” He looked at the kids and grinned. “Okay you two, bath time.” They grumbled a little but followed Threepio. “How’s the Senate?”

 

“The same as usual. Bail has nominated me as his Vice-Chancellor.”

 

“A blind man could have seen that coming, his term is up in three years and you are the natural successor.”

 

“I know. Especially with Moira having to step down. Anakin still insisting it will be a girl?”

 

“Of course and Moira insists it’s a boy from the way it kicks.” They shared a laugh even as they walked to their bedroom and he helped her out of her Senate gown.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin held the tiny bundle in awe. He was a Father! He had a son! He had never imagined this but he was so happy. He looked at Moira where she was sleeping off the labour. Even exhausted and her hair sweat matted she was utterly beautiful to him. The door opened and Obi-Wan walked in, smiling at the sight of the happy family.

 

“Who was right?” he asked as he sent a wave of healing energy to the exhausted woman even as he glanced at the bundle his Apprentice was holding.

 

“Meet Ben Skywalker.” Anakin answered, offering his son to his Master who gently took the baby. There was a dusting of blonde hair already and his eyes were a blue/green colour.

 

“He’s incredible. Congratulations Anakin.”

 

“At least I’ve had practice with the twins, one can’t be as hard as two.” He admitted and Obi-Wan laughed.

 

“Maybe.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Dad, are you busy?” Luke peeked into his Dad’s study. The Chancellor’s apartment was a lot bigger than a Senator’s one, the only home he had known for years. But this apartment had been home for the last three years and he was used to it now. Though sometimes he’d sneak into Leia’s room or she’d sneak into his, still used to sharing a room.

 

“What is it Luke?” He put his work aside and Luke approached, rolling his eyes slightly when he was pulled into a hug before returning it.

 

“I want to…. will you get mad if….”

 

“If you attend the Temple?” Obi-Wan offered and Luke winced.

 

“Oh Luke.” He ruffled messy brown/red hair and Luke ducked away. “You have to follow your own path Luke; I don’t expect you to follow mine.” Luke nodded sheepishly. “I will speak to Master Yoda if that is what you really want.”

 

“It is. It’s not like it was, I can come home and stuff.”

 

“I know. What about Leia?”

 

“She’s still not sure. I think she wants to follow Mum, maybe.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan entered the Jedi Temple and was greeted by a young Padawan who quickly told him Yoda was in the Council room alone. He stepped into the lift and allowed it to carry him up the tower. He gently knocked on the massive doors.

 

“Enter.”

 

Obi-Wan walked inside to see Yoda seated in the middle chair. “Master Yoda.” He bowed slightly.

 

“Master Kenobi, need something do you?” Yoda gave him the curtesy of the title as he was a Master, even if he was a Sith Master and not a Jedi. They had rarely seen each other over the last eleven years, especially since Qui-Gon had passed. “Sit you will.” He waved a hand at the empty chairs and Obi-Wan moved to sit.

 

“Luke came to me recently; he has made his choice for training.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“He wished to train here at the Temple.”

 

Yoda stared at him, surprised. He had always believed the children would follow in their Father’s footsteps, even with the changes that had been implemented. “A Jedi he wishes to be?”

 

“And a pilot.” He shook his head, unable to see the joy in that.

 

“Bring him here you will, evaluate him the Masters will.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded. There was still very few Masters and so each was taking on several Padawans to ensure the Jedi Order would grow again. Every Master would be present to see Luke’s skills and then one would choose him to join the group they were in charge of. “Thank you Master Yoda.”

 

“His sister, chosen yet?”

 

“No, she’s torn between three possible paths but I think she will choose soon.”

 

“Welcome she would be.”

 

“I’ll make sure she knows. Thank you for your time.” He stood, bowed, and left.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“He wants to go to the Temple.” Anakin groaned as he flopped onto the couch.

 

“And? Need I remind you my own children are training there?”

 

“No…but not one of our children wants to follow us?” he grumbled.

 

“It’s not a lack of love, they just have to do what feels right.”

 

“I know.” Anakin straightened up a bit. “Then again, I’m pretty sure Moira’s pregnant again.”

 

“There goes Padme’s choice for Vice-Chancellor.”

 

“Sorry.” Anakin shrugged.

 

“How is the family on Tatooine?” Obi-Wan asked as he joined Anakin on the couch with two cups of tea.

 

“Good, Owen and Beru are expecting again. Cleigg…. well it’s not looking so good there. I’m heading out next week to see them.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“Mum’s depressed but I think all the grandkids are keeping her happy. They still won’t move off that Force forsaken rock though.”

 

“It’s their choice Ani.”

 

“I know.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“We’ve found him.” Padme held out the datapad and Obi-Wan accepted it, scanning the information, eyes widening in shock. After all these years they had solid intel on Dooku.

 

“We’ll leave immediately.”

 

“Be careful.”

 

“Always.” He smiled and then bowed. “Chancellor.” Half an hour later two fighters took off and entered hyperspace.

 

“I can’t believe he hid out here.” Anakin grimaced as they landed in the swamp.

 

“Considering he’s hidden successfully this long I’d say it was a good choice.” He joined his old Apprentice on the spongy ground and they made their way through the swamps of Dagobah, senses alert for anything. The Force was almost impossible to read here, too strong on the planet and showing both Light and Dark sides. But eventually they came across a small compound guarded by rusty droids. Two lightsabers came to life and they attacked, easily making their way inside. It was almost too easy and then they found something that utterly shocked them, the rotting corpse of a prematurely aged Count Dooku. Anakin wrinkled his nose in disgust but went to work taking samples to confirm identity while Obi-Wan went to work on the computer system.

 

In the end the information was out of date and the body was confirmed as Dooku, finally ending the threat of a new war.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan smiled and then joined his wife in bed, curling around her. Padme woke and smiled sleepily at him. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah. False alarm and Anakin panicked. Moira’s fine though, she may kill him though.” He answered and she laughed softly.

 

“Poor Ani. I hope Moira feels better soon.”

 

“Me too, I don’t think Anakin will agree to any more children after this pregnancy.”

 

Padme nodded, the twins were still their only children while there were three Skywalker’s now. It wasn’t like they hadn’t tried but to no result. The trying was still as fun as ever though and with that thought she rolled her husband onto his back and smiled coyly. “I should welcome you home properly husband.” She grinned and shifted on top of him, earning a groan from him.

 

“I love you Padme.”

 

“I love you Obi-Wan.” She kissed him and they lost themselves in the kiss. It was early morning by the time they fell asleep, still entangled.

 

Her alarm woke Padme and she groaned, reaching with a hand for her husband only to find the bed empty. “Obi-Wan?” she sat up and looked around, seeing his lightsaber still on the dresser, his clothes untouched. “Obi-Wan!” she called, alarmed but there was nothing. She threw on a robe and searched the apartment for anything before freezing at the sight of a glowing blue Qui-Gon Jinn. “How…”

 

“I am sorry Padme, but the Force has need of him to save another galaxy.” He whispered and she sank to her knees.

 

“Will he…” she couldn’t finish the question and Qui-Gon shook his head, he was now tied to that universe. Padme sobbed in grief and then ran for the fresher to throw up.

 

In the Jedi Temple two teenagers took off running for a speeder, feeling their mother’s pain and unable to feel their Father even as on Alderaan a Senator watched her husband rush to his ship to return to Coruscant early, knowing he was needed. Ben Skywalker ran from his class, on the heels of his ‘cousins’, terrified something had gone very wrong even as the Force emitted sadness yet also joy to him. In the Council Room, Master Yoda bowed his head, feeling the sudden loss within the Force where Obi-Wan had once been and yet it was not death.

 

And on a ship racing away from Naboo a Jedi Padawan, meditating with his Master suddenly collapsed.

 

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Chandlia for Anakin’s Darth name, apparently it means 'force/power/strength'.
> 
> Does Padme have morning sickness? up to you. maybe the force gave her another child in exchange for her husband, maybe its just grief and shock

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas for Anakin's Darth name would be very welcome.


End file.
